Saviour
by bruised-tears
Summary: "I'm bleeding all over,being chased by more Mercs than I care to count and I'm on a stolen spaceship.Now I know I'm hanging around with Riddick."Riddick's choice in kills just dragged him smack into another fight that should never have been his
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I only own anything not familiar

**Full Summary**: '_Maybe he wouldn't kill her just yet._' She was only meant to be another kill; instead they're both caught up in a cat and mouse hunt and stuck with each other. "_Well_ _I sure as hell chose the wrong girl to kidnap._" Murder, lust, space-ship chases, fighting for your life and lots and lots of swearing. "_I'm bleeding all over my new clothes, being chased by more Mercs than I care to count and I'm on a stolen space-ship. Now I know I'm hanging around with Riddick._"

**Pairings**: Riddick/OC

**Rating**: M – swearing and sex scenes

**Saviour **

**Chapter One**

He smelt her approaching before he even caught a glimpse of her in the darkness, his eyes flashing as he took a further step backwards into the shadows. She smelt tempting; a sharp citrus scent like lemons mixed in with the intriguing smell of danger. He cocked his head to the side as she passed; her head held high making her long red hair shine in the moonlight filtering down onto the deserted street, and her hips swaying confidently. In a flash he had moved into the doorway of the next building merely a step behind her but she made no indication of having seen him, her bright dark green eyes the colour of wet foliage were fixed on the street ahead of her and she showed no fear at being alone in this dangerous neighbourhood so late. Richard B. Riddick liked that.

As he watched a drunken homeless man staggered up to her clutching a mostly empty bottle of whisky, his trousers were almost fully undone and he leered at her as she approached, wiping the back of one dirty hand across his mouth.

"Hey, hey you!" To his surprise she didn't stop nor cross over the road she simply continued to approach him not once faltering her step. "How much?"

The tramp indicated his crotch and she finally stopped bare inches away from him, her slightly turned-up nose wrinkling at his stench as she ran her eyes over him. Riddick froze in the shadows of a nearby doorway, his glowing eyes fixed on her; she didn't look like a whore.

"No thanks; I'm saving myself on the off-chance I get raped."

Her voice was cold and detached and yet there was a slight musical note to it, as though she had once been a very happy person. When the drunk lurched towards her she pushed him back with the tips of her fingers making him overbalance and sending him sprawling backwards into a pile of nearby bin bags which split and released their rotten stinking entrails all over him and the street. With lightening reflexes she snatched the falling whisky bottle out of the air and drained the last few dregs in one mouthful before tossing the bottle into the rubbish around the now unconscious tramp.

Continuing on her way she turned left into an alley, pausing when she reached about halfway into it. She was cloaked in darkness, not a single sliver of light penetrating where she was standing save for one arrow of moonlight that struck the floor at her feet like lightening.

"What do you want?"

He froze and retreated back against the wall of the alley for a moment wondering how she had heard him when another figure materialised out of the darkness opposite him. Neither gave any indication that they had seen him watching them as the figure approached the girl who hadn't yet turned around. Riddick crept along the wall until he was once more a step behind the girl as the figure behind her spoke, revealing himself to be a man.

"What you used to want."

From where Riddick was standing he could see every muscle tensed in the girl's body as though she expected an attack, she was balancing on the balls of her booted feet and when she shifted slightly Riddick caught the quick flash of a shiv at her waist.

"Well you see now that's tricky; I used to want a lot of things. World peace, chocolate, a happy little family with a bunch of smiling round-faced children and a pretty little house with a dazzlingly white picket fence and a perfect front lawn…"

The figure gave a harsh grunt and Riddick distinctly caught her heart-shaped mouth curving upwards into a smile as though the figure's displeasure pleased her immensely. She turned finally until she was facing the darkness of the alley behind her, the smirk still there on her face although her eyes were fixed unflinching on the figure.

"You know what we want."

A third figure had appeared from a doorway to her right and Riddick glared at him; how had he not seen him standing there all that time? Turning his mind back to the conversation occurring before him he watched as the girl gave no indication she had noticed the appearance of the third man let alone heard him speak.

"We want what we have always wanted."

The girl looked bored now as the original figure's voice joined the new one's. Reaching up lazily behind her she pulled out a long deadly looking hair pin from the sleeve of her long dark green velvet coat and securely fastened her hair up at the back of her head with it.

"You know I'm really getting sick of all this."

The figure took a step towards her, his eyes blazing in the darkness and his face contorted in anger.

"I don't give a _shit_ what you lot want, _I_ want to be left alone for once."

The two figures stepped forwards simultaneously and yet she still did not reach for her weapon. Riddick was itching for a fight by now, the tension in the air and the overpowering scent of danger the girl was still giving off was curling enticingly around his nostrils firing up his own anger.

"You really think you have that option now?"

She narrowed her eyes at the figures who were now standing in front of her, one to each side of her.

"Yes actually I do."

The newest figure growled and took a step towards her but the other threw out an arm to catch him across the chest and stop him;

"Kerr, no! Don't be foolish."

The girl let out a high back of laughter that resounded around the large alley sounding ten times louder.

"As if he really has a choice about that by now, you've made a good living out of doing the stupidest thing in any given situation haven't you?"

He muttered something at her in another language that sounded distinctly insulting but she was not fazed by it, on the contrary she uttered back something that sounded much worse with a pleasant smile on her face.

"I'm getting seriously pissed off with this now. Back off, I'm warning you."

The original figure straightened his back and stared down at her fuming figure. Riddick shook his head; she was letting her anger get to her, she should be keeping herself calm, you make mistakes when you're angry.

"I am sorry but it is already decided. We want this world."

Riddick cocked his head, watching as Kerr lazily pulled a gun out of his pocket; the girl seemed not to have noticed.

"And unfortunately for you, it has chosen you as its saviour. Which makes you, our enemy."

Throwing her head back the girl laughed out loud as though this statement truly was hilarious. Amidst the laughter Riddick made out the words she barely whispered at them;

"Me, a saviour! Do I look like the kind of girl who gives a rat's ass what happens to this godforsaken planet? And if you're gonna choose a saviour then at least choose someone who thinks its worth dying for some stupid noble cause."

Kerr let out another growl and took a further step towards her brandishing the gun at her face. She didn't even blink; instead she turned her cool steady gaze to him as he spoke;

"I don't understand your resistance! Your mother accepted her fate and fought well…"

She interrupted him in a deadly quiet voice, her words laced with warning and poison;

"My mother is dead. Killed by lackeys like you two because she decided to fight. She was followed by my sister, my brother and my father. And don't pretend you knew them; the only time you noticed them was when you looked down to see what it was you were standing on."

Riddick could feel the anger rippling off her in waves now and the hairs along the back of his neck tingle and jump to attention when he felt it washing over him. She moved forwards but Kerr blocked her way with a hand on her chest, the gun still at her head.

"Do you have kids, Kerr?"

His brow wrinkled and his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he watched her;

"No."

She smiled at him, which only made him shift his stance a little nervously and tighten his sweating grip on the gun still trained on her forehead.

"There are still small miracles then."

Before his words could sink in she had whipped the gun out of his hand and shot him dead-centre in the crotch. Blood splattered her tight black trousers as he let out a piercing shriek and clasped his hands to his shattered manhood, blood instantly soaking over his hands and dying them red.

"Now I guess you never will."

She turned to his companion who was pointing his own gun at her with both frantically shaking hands, sweat dripping over his face. His fear stained the air and Riddick licked his lips. He was ready to intervene if it looked like she was going to get her head taken off; he wanted the pleasure of taking her life. But he had no need to worry.

In the blink of an eye his gun was skittering across the alley floor and into the shadows, before he could turn to look at her she had stabbed him squarely in the chest. His eyes rolled up into his head and he fell forwards onto the floor into a pool of his own blood. She turned to Kerr who was kneeling on the floor, one hand thrown out in front of him to steady his body while his other still clutched at his ruined jewels.

She leant forward and wiped her bloodied shiv on his shirt before pocketing it and grabbing his hair, pulling his head roughly back so she could look him in the eye;

"Poor, Kerr." She stroked his hair away from his sweating forehead tenderly. "You never stood a chance."

Giving him a seductive smile she pressed her lips briefly against his own bloody ones before stepping away from him and making her way further down the alley. Stopping she turned and fired one shot at him, effectively splattering most of his head around the alley. A splash landed on Riddick's cheek but he didn't move to wipe it away as he watched Kerr's body slumped on his knees leaning backwards at an impossible angle. Rising to his feet from his crouching position he watched as the girl continued walking down to the end of the alley, not even stopping as she tossed the gun carelessly to one side where it was swallowed by the surrounding darkness.

He watched her until she had disappeared around a corner. He looked back at the two bodies lying near him and a smile slowly curved his lips. Maybe he wouldn't kill her just yet.

* * *

**A/N**: Just a short one to see if anyone likes it or indeed bothers to read it. There will be much more Riddick in any other chapters have no fear. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I only own anything not familiar

**Full Summary**: 'Maybe he wouldn't kill her just yet.' She was only meant to be another kill; instead they're both caught up in a cat and mouse hunt and stuck with each other. "I sure as hell chose the wrong girl to kidnap." Murder, lust, space-ship chases, fighting for your life and lots and lots of swearing. "I'm bleeding all over my new clothes, being chased by more Mercs than I care to count and I'm on a stolen space-ship. Now I know I'm hanging around with Riddick."

**Pairings**: Riddick/OC

**Rating**: M – swearing and sex scenes

**Saviour **

**Chapter Two**

He tailed her halfway across the town until she finally weaved into a distinctly dodgy looking bar. She waved at the man on the door who eyed Riddick suspiciously for a moment but let him pass. He made his way to the bar and ordered his drink while his eyes scanned the small tables around the edges of the room; these were hidden in darkness with only a small candle in the centre to light each one. Finally catching a glimpse of her he drifted over to the table besides hers and cocked his head to one side to clearly hear the conversation she was having with a round balding man who looked to be nearing sixty.

"I don't give a shit, Carson!" She was leaning across the table towards him, her eyes glittering in the light of the guttering candle.

"Try to understand, dear. I can't just _give_ you my ship and expect its absence to go unnoticed."

She snorted and leant back in her chair, taking a hefty swig of her drink before leaning forward again until her long hair, falling out of its clip, swung threateningly towards the dying candle between them.

"Bollocks. You _sell_ stolen ships! I'm sure you can just slip me one no one will miss."

There was a clear threat in her voice and Riddick smiled as he heard it, shifting slightly in his seat so he could see her clearer. The man looked increasingly anxious now as he knotted his hands together, his rather small eyes darting all over the girl's face as she watched him.

"Well here's the thing. You remember my son?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, her body tensing slightly as she nodded;

"Hawke."

He gave her a small smile which she didn't return and nodded, waving a hand discretely at someone in the crowd who drifted over to them. Riddick didn't bother to give her anything more than his customary check-over to see if she posed a threat before he turned his attention back to the girl who was greeting the newcomer.

"Charissma."

The newcomer smiled and bent down to kiss the girl on the cheek, a gesture which was barely returned before the girl's attention was back on Carson.

"What about him?"

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and nodded at Charissma who slid a thin folder across the table towards the girl who eyed it but did not open it.

"Well lately he may have… fallen in with the wrong crowd." He was cut off by the girl's laughter as she threw back her head to chuckle, her hair falling out of the clip rippled over the back of her chair and Riddick reached out a lightening hand to briefly touch it.

"Lately! He damn well _grew up_ with the wrong crowd."

Still chuckling she nodded at him to continue and he gave her a rather weak smile before glancing at Charissma who melted back into the crowd out of sight.

"Well you see he's gone and made friends with some people the Mercs would rather like to have their hands on…"

Her face was expressionless as Carson fumbled with a new packet of cigarettes, struggling to place one in his mouth and then failing to light it. He swore when he burnt his fingers and the girl took the cigarette from between his lips and shoved it between hers. She lit it but did not give it back; instead she drew on it and blew the smoke out of the corner of her mouth at Carson.

"And naturally he's gone and got himself caught by the other fucking side."

A pained look crossed Carson's face as he nodded and fumbled the cigarettes back into his pocket, seemingly giving up on ever lighting one properly in her presence.

"So get a few of your boys to spring him."

She took another drag on her cigarette before gulping down some of her drink, her eyes never leaving Carson's large rather sweaty face.

"Well… it's not that easy." She looked at him suspiciously. "You see, security's going to be extra tight on account of most of the leading underground rulers being there for their traditional bloody festivities."

The girl made no indication she had even heard him as she finally opened the folder and quickly scanned the contents, mumbling to herself rather than Carson who was watching her carefully.

"This is a club on the other side of town."

He nodded and bit his pale bottom lip; everyone knew the other side of town was a place where laws and rules didn't apply unless they were put there by the underground rulers themselves.

"Please, just get him out of there and you can have any ship you want."

Not even lifting her eyes from the picture of the club before her she was making rapid calculations in her head.

"What do you think?"

She closed the folder slowly and slid it back towards him;

"Sounds quite the party."

He shakily dropped it into an inner pocket and watched as she got to her feet and made to move away from the table.

"Eleayna!" (PRONOUNCED: Ellie-ay-na)

Riddick felt his entire body stiffen as he heard her name he smiled slowly to himself, watching as she paused before sliding back into her seat. Before either could say anything the door to the bar burst open and half a dozen Mercs raced in. They stopped at the bar to ask the barman something and when Carson turned to look at Eleayna she had disappeared. Riddick, however, had watched her dart under the table. When a couple of Mercs passed by all they saw was a head of blood-red hair between a fat man's legs. They moved on.

"They all for you?"

Eleayna shrugged as she slipped back into her seat and dusted off her clothes, they were still rather damp from the blood that had splattered them earlier but she paid no attention to this as she watched the Mercs crawling all over the room.

"I'd like to think so." Riddick smirked. "But I'm not so sure."

Carson nodded before placing a trembling sweating hand on hers and pleading with his eyes as well as his mouth;

"Please, Eleayna? Please help my son. I know you and him never got on particularly well but…"

She cut him off roughly by grinding out the remains of her cigarette mere millimetres from his hand splayed on the table and he fell silent, staring down at his lap as she once more got to her feet.

"Thank you Eleayna."

She paused and leant towards him, her body so close to Riddick's he could feel the burning heat she was giving off. He caught her whispered words even though her lips were brushing Carson's ear.

"Do you trust me, Carson?"

He stared straight ahead, right past Riddick with his entire body shaking at her proximity; especially when he felt the prick of her shiv at his fat side.

"No." His lips trembled as he stuttered the word and he felt her smile against his ear.

"Good."

In a flash of green and red she was gone, disappearing into the crowd almost instantly. Riddick weighed his chances; the Mercs were still prodding at everyone in sight to check who they were. But he had to know where she was going. Making his mind up he got quickly to his feet and slipped into her deserted seat, her body heat still warming it as he smiled at the shocked man staring at him.

"Hello Carson."

He smiled.

* * *

Riddick impatiently waved another seductively smiling girl away from him; no matter what he did they insistently hovered around him in droves ranging from obvious whores to the more discreet, rich, upper-class types. His eyes were trained on the door as he waited for her to arrive; Carson had been very accommodating once he was shown a little… persuasion. Riddick smiled. He hadn't harmed him too much, however, in case Eleayna became suspicious.

Eventually she stepped out of the elevator that brought the members of the public down into the basement club. She looked more dangerous than ever and he felt a swell of lust begin to burn in his groin as he watched her approach the bar. She was clad in a black tank top with a deep V at the front and the back underneath an identical green one; one green sleeve extending to her elbow. Her skin-tight black leather pants emphasised every movement of her lower body and left nothing to the imagination as she crossed the room, waking right past him. As she accepted her drink from the bartender she extended her bare arm and pulled on a black leather elbow-length glove that covered her two middle fingers and her thumb before knocking back her drink in one. As she drank Riddick watched the delicate curve of her lily-white throat and neck, bared since her hair was intricately woven around her head.

She turned to face the room, her eyes flickering from face to face until she seemed to find what she was looking for. Tilting her head back in a beckoning gesture she balanced her arms on the bar behind her and leant her lower body forward, raising one leg to rest on the heavy marble base of the bar. She licked her dark crimson lips and looked up at the approaching Merc from under her sooty eyelashes coyly. Riddick watched as the Merc bought her a drink and brief conversation was made. Eventually she pushed herself away from the bar and wandered onto the dance floor swinging her hips as he followed, his feverish gaze darting from her head to her toes and back again.

After three songs of hot and heavy grinding against him he finally leant in to kiss her and she revelled in it for a moment, glad she still had the touch, before opening her eyes a crack and moving her hand down his back to his back pocket. To anyone else she was merely groping him, but Riddick could see her hand gently easing something out of the pocket. Breaking away from him at last she gave him a beaming smile and tapped her hand lightly to his cheek before disappearing into the crowd.

Riddick instantly followed to where he could see her leaning casually against a section of the wall. Her hand was darting across a pressure pad and she smirked when the wall behind her gave a little and she was able to sneak in. Riddick followed. Halfway down the long painted black corridor lit only by flickering fluorescent lights set high above she met a security guard who nearly fell over in surprise when he saw her.

"What are you doing here?"

Smiling she took a step towards him swinging her hips and smirking, when she reached him she ran a long finger gently down from his forehead to his chest.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm meant to visit a prisoner but I just totally forgot all the directions. And you see I really didn't want to have to…" She trailed her hand down to his belt, her fingers tickling the ridge where his shirt met his trousers. He swallowed hard and she smiled before whipping her free hand up to shove his nose straight up into his brain. "Kill you."

He fell to the floor with a dull thud and she smiled before kicking his body unceremoniously down a set of nearby stairs. Continuing on down the corridor she approached a single door set into the very end of the corridor. Reaching it she pressed a number of buttons and the door beeped before swinging open, she didn't bother to shut it behind her as she stepped in, one hand on the shiv at her hip.

"Hello lover."

Her face was icily cold as she took a further step into the room, her eyes scanning the chair to locate Hawke's bonds as he smirked up at her. His handsome face was surprisingly mostly uninjured; his clear blue eyes were like chips of polar ice underneath his head of ruffled black curls. A single cut above his left eyebrow was steadily trickling blood down his pale face as his eyes fixed on her, softening ever so slightly as he took her in from head to toe.

"You're looking good."

Ignoring him she circled the room slowly, checking for any cameras although she didn't really care if they were there or not.

"A lot changes in five years."

Her voice was quiet but he heard it nonetheless, his neck straining as he watched her circle him again, returning to stand in front of him.

"Has it really been that long?"

He sighed but didn't lower his gaze from her face as she stopped in front of him, her upper body drenched in cold sweat and her chest heaving as though she had just run a marathon.

"To the day, if you recall."

Now he did look away and Eleayna couldn't help but notice the perfect profile, she hated herself for it.

"We were young."

She threw her head back and laughed out loud, he narrowed his eyes at her even as she spoke;

"Please, you and I both know we were never young. Neither of us grew up in the right sort of family for that, did we?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and she glared at him before kneeling down behind his chair and punching in the release code. The chains fell away from his arms and she got quickly to her feet, rounding in front of him to check the hallway was still empty. Turning she found him mere inches from her, the heat from his sweating topless body burned her and she had an instant flashback to their past. Heaving sweating flesh, whispered words and endearments lost in secret noises. She shook her head and came abruptly back to the present where the sounds of thundering feet could be heard in the distance.

"Come on."

Darting into the corridor she waited for a moment as Mercs began to pour into the corridor from the stairs to her left and the open elevator to her right.

"Fuck."

Without giving Hawke a second glance she tossed him a spare shiv and dived right into the heart of the approaching Mercs. Within minutes there were several dead Mercs littering the floor around both her and Hawke but there were still more advancing.

"Any smart ideas?"

Eleayna was backed against Hawke by now, her eyes darting around at the grinning Mercs circling them.

"I'm thinking."

Quickly disposing of an approaching Merc with his shiv and a quick snapping of the neck Hawke watched Eleayna practically decapitate someone jumping at her;

"Wanna think a bit faster, here?"

Eleayna ignored him and continued her fighting as though possessed. She stopped and stared when a dark shadow uncoiled itself from the poles criss-crossing the ceiling above them and landed with a thud in front of her. She had a brief glimpse of a shaved head and a pair of goggles followed by rippling muscles and dark clothes before he was gone into the midst of the fight and she was drawn back to her own. Somehow the three of them managed to dispose of all the Mercs, and as the last one fell Eleayna turned to look at Riddick who was as splattered with blood as she was.

"Alright so who are you?'

Riddick was downright insulted. It didn't ease his irritation any when Hawke informed her who he was and even less so when she afforded him a once-over before shrugging and heading towards the stairs. Riddick and Hawke followed, none of them speaking as they ascended the stairs until they reached the cool rainy street above them. The rain removed most of the blood from them as they made their way across a deserted lot to where a ship was hidden in a disused hangar.

"So your daddy kept his word."

Hawke shot her a look which she ignored as the three of them reached the ship and boarded it.

"We should be safe here for the night."

Hawke ran a hand through his sopping hair while Riddick simply slumped down into one of the chairs at the front of the ship and propped his muddy boots up on the controls.

"And what happens tomorrow."

Eleayna shifted her gaze from Riddick over to Hawke who was watching her intently; she stared at him coldly and turned her back on him.

"I deliver you to your father and I'm gone."

Riddick raised an eyebrow at her but she ignored him and made her way to the back of the ship to shower.

* * *

**bree3354** – thanks, I love independent girls they're so cool!

**Social control** – glad you like it

**zilly-pill** – I'm glad you find it interesting

**Kashimir** – thank you I'm glad you like it

**Johnny Evelyn** – thank you

**MandiiLeigh** – thank you very much

**Amorality** – thank you

**ToXiC-SeOuL-FiRe** – thank you, here's more for you


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I only own anything not familiar

**Full Summary**: '_Maybe he wouldn't kill her just yet._' She was only meant to be another kill; instead they're both caught up in a cat and mouse hunt and stuck with each other. "_Well_ _I sure as hell chose the wrong girl to kidnap._" Murder, lust, space-ship chases, fighting for your life and lots and lots of swearing. "_I'm bleeding all over my new clothes, being chased by more Mercs than I care to count and I'm on a stolen space-ship. Now I know I'm hanging around with Riddick._"

**Pairings**: Riddick/OC

**Rating**: M – swearing and sex scenes

**Saviour**

**Chapter Three**

Eleayna was checking over the controls at the head of the ship, Riddick was sitting on the side with one foot propped on the swivelling chair watching her. Hawke ignored him as he approached her; he leant sideways in the doorway with his arms crossed against his chest.

"So. Why did you get me out of there?"

Riddick continued sharpening his shiv though he was listening hard, his head on one side as Eleayna stiffened slightly but didn't turn around.

"You know why, I needed a ship…"

Hawke cut across her easily and Riddick felt a distinct charge in the air; she was getting angry again.

"Bollocks! You could have gotten a ship without dragging me out of there as part of a deal."

Eleayna continued checking everything over, her back on him even as he took a step into the room and dropped into the chair next to the one occupied by Riddick's foot.

"Hawke, drop it. Your father is the best ship-dealer around, I had a better chance of a good ship from him rather than stealing one and he had a condition… you."

As she leaned over to retrieve something that had slipped over the edge towards the window he placed a lazy hand on the back of her thigh. She grabbed his hand and twisted it back at a painful angle before Riddick could even blink. Hawke didn't flinch.

"Well then, why we're discussing our reasons what about us, I'm sure you had a reason for turning into a fugitive so let's hear it."

His anger was rising and Riddick smiled, watching the pair of them with distinct amusement.

"Like you said, we were young." Her voice was pure ice.

"So because we were eighteen it was all just a bunch of shit?"

The anger in the room was intoxicating and Riddick leaned back against the cool window, inhaling it as he watched the scene unfolding before him.

"Let's get one thing straight, Hawke. You're the one that disappeared and then turned up a year later thinking we could just pick everything up where we left off. I'm not a good person; I've killed people Hawke, and you know what… I enjoyed it."

Riddick studied her profile as she calmly continued her work on the ship without once looking at Hawke who was looking thunderous and somewhat desperate.

"So… what, I was just a bump in the road before you went on the run?"

Eleayna leaned up to flick a few of the overhead switches; her face was carefully blank as she replied even though Hawke couldn't see it;

"Something like that."

Hawke closed the remaining space between them and placed both hands on the control board at either side of her as she turned, effectively pinning her in position. Neither seemed to notice that Riddick was still there.

"That's that then, eight months we spent preparing to forget."

Shoving him roughly away Eleayna stalked across the room towards the door, pausing as she reached it she turned back to look at him;

"It was nine months, actually.

* * *

Eleayna kept her back to the window as Hawke exited the ship to be met by his father. She knew Riddick was watching her from the darkness at the back of the control room but she ignored him, her hand fiddled with something at her neck vaguely but even Riddick's sharp eyes couldn't discern what it was nestled under her top. Both were still in their ripped and bloodied clothes from the night before, they had showered separately but had not had much choice but to change back into their ruined clothes afterwards. Eleayna closed the ship's doors and started the power up, she was about to ask Riddick where he would prefer to be dumped when she felt him directly behind her.

"You wouldn't be thinking of dropping me on the nearest planet now, would you?"

She felt a thrill of fear run down her spine as his hand traced lightly up her arm to caress her neck, it invigorated her; she was never afraid.

"What would you be planning on doing if I was?"

She could practically hear him smile as he replied, his left hand pricking the bare skin of her navel with a shiv while his other rested on her neck; lightly enough but she knew he could snap her neck in a second if he so chose.

"Well you see, I wouldn't like that. So I've decided… I'm gonna stay right here."

A hot curl of desire began to stir deep inside her as he drew the shiv lightly across the skin of her navel, not enough to draw blood but enough for her skin to react with a scattering of goose bumps that raced each other all over her lower body. She could feel every inch of him pressed against her, moulded to her back as his two middle fingers moved in gentle circles on the skin of her throat.

"What about me, have you decided what you're going to do with me yet?"

There was only curiosity in her voice, no fear but a touch of suggestion as she felt the sharp pressure at her navel suddenly cease to be replaced by the light caress of his hand at her bared hip, his fingers biting into her skin just enough to make her bite her lip to stifle the incoherent noise trapped in her throat.

"Keep you… kill you… who knows… for now I'll let you fly."

The hand at her neck tilted her head back and to the left slightly so his own could switch from above her to her right side, his cheek brushing her ear as he lowered his lips to where her shoulder was bared by the fallen shoulder of her top.

"And later?"

As he dropped his hand from her throat he trailed his fingers lazily down over her collar-bone and down her arm. His lips brushed the skin of her shoulder so lightly she would have thought she had imagined it if it hadn't been for the sparks now shooting through every inch of her body.

"I'll let you know."

His breath caressed her shoulder and she shuddered, his left hand had inched its way to just below her belly-button, his fingers brushing just below the waistline of her trousers. Using every ounce of strength she could muster she refrained from squirming beneath his ministrations, something that seemed to amuse him as he smiled against her ear. Just as she had summoned the strength to speak his hands were gone and, spinning around, she could see no sign of him even as she strained her eyes to see into the shadows.

* * *

"So where's this bucket of rusty bolts heading?"

Eleayna didn't bother looking up as she twirled idly from side to side in the pilot seat, her feet propped up on the control board and her head leaning back against the headrest; her eyes closed.

"We're going to visit some old friends."

He cocked his head to the side as he watched her, his eyes taking in the coordinates of their destination with uneasiness; they weren't familiar. She continued without waiting for him to ask her and he leant sideways against the wall with his large arms folded.

"To be specific; we're going to where I grew up."

He shot her a look and she wondered briefly how he knew about her family before going on, her gaze fixed awkwardly on him as she continued to swirl the chair.

"It's a refuge-colony. They take in people with no where to go."

He didn't say anything but she knew he was listening even as he remained staring at her impassively.

"And somewhere full of innocent little orphans could really benefit from sharing a ship with a convict?"

She smirked at him and raised an eyebrow; eyeing him upside down over the back of her chair. The pose was oddly seductive; her long legs in her ripped leather trousers at the moment coiled onto the control board, and he had an intriguing view of her breasts partly-covered by her thick blood-red hair and her dark emerald eyes peering coyly at him from under her inky lashes.

Had he been anyone else Riddick would have shifted uncomfortably at the sight of her staring at him so wantonly, as it was he couldn't help but sniff the air between them a little deeper. She seemed satisfied with this as she straightened up in her chair over the loud voice announcing their approaching of the colony. Sliding her chair forwards and locking it into place against the controls she quickly pulled the ship into a docking bay and cut the power. Turning she found Riddick gone.

Hurrying off the ship she found him already scanning the empty bay through his goggles and his stance defensive. Eleayna walked right past him until she was near the door leading into the main part of the ship.

"Something's wrong."

He raised his head to look at her but she was already punching in a code to unlock the door. Watching as it opened she stared into the darkness of the corridor before her, Riddick joined her in the doorway and lifted his goggles onto his head so he could see. A red light flashed and cast a momentary glow over the ruined corridor. As it flashed again Eleayna scanned the numerous holes in the walls made by plasma blasts, dead bodies littered the floor; women, children, men.

As he took a step through the door the rubble crunched under Riddick's feet, the flickering red light reflected in his eyes as Eleayna followed him in, her eyes still sweeping the wreckage before them. He turned to say something to her but she was already nudging past him, racing down the corridor. He followed. He found her outside a large door which had been blasted open, the room inside was ruined. Furniture was overturned, pictures shattered and papers strewn around from the depths of a blasted desk.

Circling the desk and climbing over a nearby table Eleayna knelt down besides the body of an elderly woman sprawled awkwardly across the floor.

"You've grown child."

Riddick raised his head to watch as the woman smiled up at Eleayna through her pain, sweat beaded her forehead and her dark grey hair had fallen out of its neat bun.

"What happened?"

The woman nodded at a large screen where fragmented images were flickering on and off through bursts of static.

"The Memory Stores?"

She nodded again and Eleayna got to her feet, crossing to the remains of the desk she tugged away a wire which gave off a few sparks before tapping a code into the pictured buttons.

"_Preparing to play last viewed memory."_

The metallic voice had barely faded when images of a little girl crying over a dead woman faded into the same girl watching a man being shot in the head. A burst of static was followed by the same girl, now a few years older by the look of her, being shoved aside by a tall handsome boy who took the full blast being aimed at her. Riddick glanced at Eleayna who was clutching at the thing around her neck convulsively, her knuckles turning white, she stabbed at a button and the screen cut out. She returned to the woman's side.

"They were here weren't they?"

She nodded slightly and Eleayna's face contorted in anger, Riddick could smell it in the air mixing with the smell of death and something else; sorrow.

"How would they know to come here, Vittoria?"

The woman merely smiled as Eleayna hung her head.

"I'm sorry I brought them here."

She felt the woman touching the top of her head lightly and she looked up.

"Oh child, you could never know they'd come here. But you must do what you can now, to save others."

Eleayna leant back on her heels and pushed her hands into her hair in frustration. Riddick was silent watching her; he was remembering something a long time ago, someone dying in his arms.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Vittoria. There's no one left… and I don't know if I can do this on my own."

Riddick turned his attention back to the scene unfolding before him as he felt the old woman's gaze on him.

"You could always do this on your own; I've never known anyone stronger. But this time, you're not alone…" Eleayna slowly turned to look at Riddick who was staring back at them impassively. "Help comes from the strangest of places, child."

Eleayna continued to stare at Riddick until a violent cough from Vittoria made her turn back to the woman who now lay dead before her. Sighing she leant forwards and pressed a brief kiss to her wrinkled forehead before getting quickly to her feet and moving to the buttons again. As she punched in a sequence Riddick felt the ship shift beneath them, Eleayna walked straight past him and out of the door.

"Come on."

He eyed her for a moment before following, his eyes darting all over to check for anyone who posed a threat. They soon reached a blank door in a distant part of the ship which Eleayna opened, walking into it she pulled open a drawer and indicated it to him as she made her way into the adjoining bathroom.

"Fresh clothes there; help yourself."

She could hear Riddick shifting about in the room as she stared at herself in the mirror, her hand went to the chain around her neck and she touched it briefly before setting about finding some clean clothes for herself.

* * *

With a heavy heart but a perfectly blank face Eleayna pressed the button that launched the bomb that turned the colony into a blazing funeral pyre. Riddick watched her as she stared out of the window at her last link to a home. She had changed into a pair of black combats that fell low at her waist, held up by a thick heavy belt, and a white tank top under a black zip-up jacket with elbow length sleeves.

"Never love anyone, kid." She turned to look at him as he stared at her from the shadows. "If you do, you might as well pull the trigger yourself."

She returned to staring out of the window and contemplated Vittoria's words; was Riddick meant to help her? He sure didn't sound like he had any intentions of it. In her short twenty-five years she had never met anyone so seemingly uninterested in saving anyone's neck but his own. Yet he had saved her and Hawke at that club. He confused her. Turning to look at him she found he was still watching her;

"Well it looks like we're stuck with each other." A slow smile curved his lips and she swallowed at the predatory look in his eyes as she spoke. "Any ideas?"

* * *

**FitMama** – thank you very much

**Social control** – cheers

**bree3354** – I hope this is enough for you, rather boring I know but more action soon I think


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I only own anything not familiar

**Full Summary**: '_Maybe he wouldn't kill her just yet._' She was only meant to be another kill; instead they're both caught up in a cat and mouse hunt and stuck with each other. "_Well_ _I sure as hell chose the wrong girl to kidnap._" Murder, lust, space-ship chases, fighting for your life and lots and lots of swearing. "_I'm bleeding all over my new clothes, being chased by more Mercs than I care to count and I'm on a stolen space-ship. Now I know I'm hanging around with Riddick._"

**Pairings**: Riddick/OC

**Rating**: M – swearing and sex scenes

**Saviour**

**Chapter Four**

"This was such a brilliant fucking idea."

Riddick slowly turned his head to the side to look at Eleayna who was shackled next to him, their hands almost touching as she stared straight ahead out of the front window to where the pilot was now directing them towards the hanger of the closest slam to where they had been captured.

"Not getting upset are you?"

She smiled at him, turning her head to where he was smirking at her from under his goggles, his arms straining against his bonds when the ship jerked a little beneath them.

"Oh not at all I'm rather looking forward to a cosy vacation back in the place it took me months to escape from."

He chuckled a little before turning to face the front as the pilot muttered something, the ship jerked wildly and Eleayna was thrown against Riddick, the bond at her right wrist cutting into her skin sharply as she moved. Hissing in pain she raised her head to glare under her blindfold at the pilot who was now bringing the ship to a stop. As the group of mercs messed around contacting the prison and requesting transport Eleayna rubbed her head against her arm until the blindfold lifted up over her eyes.

"Alright Riddick, according to you I'm stuck with your ass which isa shamebut doesn't overly worry me." Riddick turned to stare at her. "What does worry me, not to mention piss me off, is the fact that we are now heading back to the slam because you wanted to play with some mercs."

He smiled at her and she narrowed her eyes at him, he didn't seem at all bothered about their situation which was doing little to impress her.

"Sorry to interrupt this little lovers spat."

Eleayna turned her gaze to the leader of the mercs who was standing over them with a gun resting casually over his shoulder.

"Who mentioned a lovers spat? What you're witnessing was an entirely love-less spat."

He ignored her.

"But we gotta get you two settled for the night."

He smiled at them as the mercs began to unlock their chains; guns trained on them as they were pushed towards the doors and out into the hanger where what looked like a cattle-truck was waiting for them. After being shoved into the back of the truck Eleayna rested her head back against the wall of the truck and dropped her aching hands into the V her raised knees created. Riddick watched her for a moment before turning his attention to memorising how far they were travelling and how many turns they took.

* * *

"Well well Ms Sear. Nice to have you back."

Eleayna looked up from where she was kneeling besides Riddick on the floor of the Boss's office. The mercs were sat around them with their guns still tightly clenched in their hands as the Boss rested on the edge of his desk in front of them with an infuriating smirk on his seedy-looking face.

"Oh you know me, Fletch. Can't keep away."

He smiled coldly at her before stepping forward and slapping her hard across the face, she stayed with her head facing to the side it had been forced to for a moment before turning back to face him. She smiled. He eyed her suspiciously. Without shifting the smile from her face Eleayna spat the blood in her mouth onto the floor at his feet. He merely looked at her before returning to his place by his desk.

"And you brought a friend, how thoughtful."

His eyes moved to take in Riddick who was staring at Eleayna's prone profile; he turned his head slowly as he heard the man addressing him. The two men stared at each other for a moment before the Boss nodded at the numerous guards around the office who roughly hauled the two of them to their feet and shoved them out the door. When the two of them were stood on a small white circular platform a buzzing filled the air and thick heavy metal bars shot up to enclose them. A beeping sound later and their chains fell away from them; the bars retreated back into the ground and Eleayna stepped off the platform and stalked away from Riddick into the darkness surrounding them.

* * *

"Well well well, aren't you a pretty one."

Eleayna didn't turn to look at the guard but she did put down the cup she was drinking out of just in case. She felt a rough hand on her ass, moving around to grope her before drifting up to squeeze her breasts. She smiled to herself. Turning she punched the guard square in the face, a sickening crunch telling her she had broken his nose as she grabbed the hand still against her. Holding onto two of his fingers in one hand and the others and his thumb in her other she pulled as hard as she could in opposite directions until she heard a loud resounding crack.

Satisfied she had broken his hand in at least a dozen places she pushed him backwards away from her and he fell onto his back clutching his broken nose with his good hand and cradling his broken hand against his chest. Stepping over him she turned as a loud clanging noise echoed around the prison and almost instantly the rails along the upper ledges were covered by convicts hanging over the edge to see what was happening.

"It's their weekly games."

Riddick approached the fence to stand next to her as they watched the guards staring up at them all consideringly.

"Once a week they choose three of us to go and play with their little pets. No one ever comes back."

They both ignored the grubby man to their left who was talking; two men had already been chosen and were now being chained up ready to be led out to their arena. A guard appeared with blood staining the front of his uniform and he was clearly favouring one hand over the other. He pointed up at Eleayna with a deadly look in his eyes and she smiled. The guy next to her gave her a startled look and backed away quickly when he saw she was smiling.

* * *

"I wouldn't bother waiting; no one ever comes back from that place."

Riddick glanced up at the grubby guy from earlier who was watching him from the shadows; turning back he continued sharpening the shivs he had smuggled in. There was a loud commotion as the door opened and a figure was shoved roughly in. Her chains were unlocked and she smiled enticingly at the guard who undid them as she moved into the centre of the floor. On her way to the stairs Eleayna passed the guard that had groped her earlier, his nose was bandaged as was his hand and he gaped at her in horror as she passed him. She smiled and blew him a kiss. As she passed Riddick he caught the distinct scent of blood drifting from her and he glanced up in time to see her bloodied back disappearing through a doorway.

"Looks like it hurts."

Eleayna ignored him and pulled off her tank top to expose her black bra; her jacket had been left in the prison and no doubt stolen by someone by now. There were several deep claw marks along her lower back steadily seeping blood over her skin. She winced and grabbed a cup of water from by the rusted sink. Luckily the water was basically clean as she ripped up a stolen shirt and dipped it into the water. Dabbing awkwardly at her back she bit her lip as it stung her but carried on.

"I've had worse."

He leant sideways against the doorway and watched her as she cleansed her cuts; they didn't look as though they would need stitches which was lucky for her since she was not about to get any in this dump.

"So tell me, how is it a girl like you ends up with most of the universe on her ass?"

Eleayna grimaced as she prodded her wounds a little too hard;

"I guess I'm just lucky that way." He stared at her with a smirk just curling his lips. "And I suppose it doesn't help that I reduce their ranks rather drastically every time they come after me."

He raised an eyebrow at her and she eyed him curiously in the small broken shard of mirror nailed securely above the sink.

"Don't ask."

Having finished with her wounds she turned to face him as she wrung the top in her hands to remove as much sweat and blood as she could from the fabric. He eyed her milky skin; surprisingly it was flawless save for an elaborate inky black design etched into her skin and stretching several inches from just under her rib cage downwards.

"Like it? I have a few."

He snapped his eyes back to her face as she stood watching him, she had swung one hip out to the side and she was smirking. As she extended her right arm palm up he found more black marring her pale flesh; **_liberté_**. She removed her arm from his gaze as she pulled her top over her head and down covering the one on her chest. He raised an eyebrow and she grinned before lowering the front of her trousers dangerously low so he could see the star just under her bellybutton.

He took a step towards her, his fingertips brushing lightly over the star before snaking up under her top to tickle over the one on her chest. She shivered and he smirked leaning his face towards hers until she could see her eyes reflected in his goggles. His hand had shifted from her tattoo and was resting on her bare hip, his fingers licks of fire as they burned into her flesh, she smiled as their noses touched slightly and she lifted her face closer towards his. Her arms felt like dead weights as she slowly lifted them up to his face, boldly she lifted up his goggles and placed them on the top of his head. Surprised by her daring he didn't move as he allowed her fingertips to wander over the planes of his face shooting sparks through him. Catching her right wrist he felt her pulse flickering wildly under her skin and he tilted her hand back until her veins were glowing blue just under her skin. Her eyes had never left his even as his gaze had shifted to her tattoo.

"Where would a third-rate tattooist learn French?"

She cocked her head to the side at his words as he ran his thumb over the black letters imprinted into her skin.

"What makes you think it was a third-rate tattooist?" He fixed his sceptical gaze on her and she felt a flare of anger at his assumption. "That's been there since before I could remember, actually."

He smirked at her anger, leaning forwards to nudge her temple with his nose, inhaling her scent. As he pulled back he placed his lips a breath away from hers expecting her to gasp at his proximity. She didn't. Instead she darted her tongue out, running it temptingly along his bottom lip until he growled. Before either of them could do anything further the floor began to shake violently beneath them throwing them apart.

Eleayna fell against the sink which gave a loud protesting creak; she ignored it and steadied herself. The walls were shaking around them and the mirror fell to the floor between them, shattering with a loud crash before it all stopped and an eerie silence filled the room.

"Well that's seven years bad luck." Riddick glanced at her as she stared at her fractured reflection in the mirror shards. "Just what I need."

Letting go of the sink she was about to take a step towards the mirror when Riddick lunged at her, knocking her onto the floor.

"Hey! What the hell are you…?"

She trailed off when a sizeable chunk of the ceiling thundered down onto the spot they had just been occupying. Eleayna gaped at the rocks piled before them before looking up at where Riddick was scanning something she couldn't see, his goggles back in place. Eleayna remained on her ass for a moment, her hands bracing her from behind as the floor began to shake again. When she looked up this time Riddick was gone and she cursed him as she stumbled to her feet. The main area on the other side was deserted when she entered and she had the distinct feeling that she was in more danger than she had thought.

Riddick scanned the prisoners surrounding him but could see no sign of vibrant red hair;

"Where's the girl?"

A nearby prisoner chuckled and pointed down over the rail edging along the ledge where most of the prisoners were gathered. Two prisoners were talking loudly about something and Riddick's ears pricked at the mention of a _she_.

"Think she'll make it?"

"No way, have you seen it; she's dead! What's she doing… what… the… fuck!"

Shoving the two ragged prisoners out of the way roughly Riddick approached the rail and watched as Eleayna made her way slowly up towards them using the poles and ropes criss-crossing the space between the two walls. As he watched she pulled herself up into a handstand on a thin-looking pole, she spun around and around for a moment building up momentum until she let go and flipped in midair hooking onto another pole with her legs and dangling upside down. She could see that the floor far beneath her was in pieces now, thick white plumes of red-hot steam billowing up and making the air foggy; she knew if she fell she'd be dead within seconds.

A crunching sound to her left made her jerk her head to see the end of the pole slowly grinding away the rock it was set into under her weight. Scrambling onto her feet, balancing awkwardly she was about to jump from the pole when it gave way beneath her and she was plummeting down. Reaching out blindly she managed to grab onto a nearby chain and spin around it, letting go and falling through the air. She landed hard on her side and rolled down the slight incline of the ledge until she came to a stop splayed on her front at Riddick's feet.

Grabbing her under the shoulders he yanked her to her feet;

"Good, now we can leave."

She gaped at his back as he turned away from her, eyeing the cracks in the wall and assessing which would be their quickest way out. He felt something hit his shoulder and he turned to see Eleayna glowering at him;

"You brought us here to test me?"

He rolled his eyes and turned around heading over to the largest crack in the wall, he was about to step through into it when he felt a hand wrenching on his arm trying to turn him around. He turned slowly.

"What were you gonna do if I failed… leave me here!"

She looked furious and he cocked his head to the side curiously smiling calmly at her. He didn't see her fist coming at him until it had connected with his jaw sending him staggering backwards a few steps with the force of it. He glared at her and rubbed his bruised jaw, he may have hit her back but he didn't get the chance as the ground began to shake again and the edge of the ledge crumbled slightly depositing half a dozen screaming prisoners into the burning steam. Eleayna shuddered and darted after Riddick into the crack in the wall besides them out of the way of a falling boulder.

There was screaming and panic as the prisoners raced around the ledge looking for somewhere to hide; many were trying to climb the walls as Eleayna watched the walls beginning to crumble. She felt hands at her waist and she was hauled roughly backwards further into the darkness of the small cave the crack had made, the walls around them were shaking and dust was raining down on them as Riddick raced through the tunnels they had stumbled upon dragging her along behind him.

They reached another slightly bigger cave and he yanked her towards him, circling her into his embrace and bending over slightly so his body covered hers as the tunnel behind them collapsed showering them with debris, the force of the expelled air sending them tumbling forwards onto the rocky floor. Eleayna felt the sharp rocks cutting into her arms as she braced herself and she winced, coughing on the dust filling the air as she felt Riddick's weight lifted from on top of her.

"What happened?" She managed to croak before collapsing in a coughing fit and resting back on her haunches to check the damage.

"Earthquake somewhere underneath us it sent the pressure rocketing. The slam collapsed in on itself."

Finally able to stop coughing Eleayna wiped the back of her hand across her mouth and staggered to her feet, leaning against the wall as pain shot through her legs from where she had landed on them hard. Blinking against the dust she could just make out Riddick's blurry form moving around.

"So now what do we do?"

He circled the cave once before standing in front a spot to her right and tapping his hand against the wall.

"There's just enough room for us to get through, we gotta get out of here and get to the hanger."

Eleayna doubled over slightly and coughed a little more trying to dislodge the dust from her throat, when she straightened back up Riddick had already disappeared into the make-shift tunnel. Grumbling and still coughing she followed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I only own anything not familiar

**Full Summary**: '_Maybe he wouldn't kill her just yet._' She was only meant to be another kill; instead they're both caught up in a cat and mouse hunt and stuck with each other. "_Well_ _I sure as hell chose the wrong girl to kidnap._" Murder, lust, space-ship chases, fighting for your life and lots and lots of swearing. "_I'm bleeding all over my new clothes, being chased by more Mercs than I care to count and I'm on a stolen space-ship. Now I know I'm hanging around with Riddick._" Riddick's choice in kills just dragged him smack into another fight that should never have been his.

**Pairings**: Riddick/OC

**Rating**: M – swearing and sex scenes

**Saviour**

**Chapter Five**

_She ran. Her feet pounding against the floor and echoing loudly around them. Her chest was burning with the lack of oxygen and her limbs were complaining about the strain she was putting on them by shooting red hot needles of pain through her body. Her hand was tightly clasped in his, his much bigger hand almost engulfing hers and his grip was like iron almost breaking her numb fingers. She stumbled and fell to her knees. Her snowy-white tights tearing at the knees, her skin scraping against the hard concrete of the ground and smearing blood against her white-clad legs. _

_She sniffled back her tears and rubbed her grazed hands on her purple shorts as he raced back and lifted her to her feet, gripping her hand even harder making her cuts sting as his sweat seeped into them as he dragged her along again. She knew what was happening; she had known it as soon as he had nearly broke the door in his haste to get out. She had been sitting doing her homework when he had returned home early and carried her out of the house without giving her time to pack; all she had managed to grab was the old bunny-rabbit she had been with since birth which was now tucked under her arm._

_She was slowing down again; her legs were seizing up and he grabbed her without stopping in their race. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and watched over his shoulder as the people they were running from came into her line of vision. They were murky shadows in the late night fog, making them seem as if they were a figment of her imagination. But the bullets that rained down on them were very real. They pock-marked the ground around them but he ran on regardless._

_It was only when they reached a chain-mail fence blocking their way that they finally stopped and she buried her head in his shoulder. Breathing deeply she inhaled his familiar scent; he smelt woodsy, like pine trees, and soapy at the same time. Without turning to face the approaching men he knelt down and carefully placed her on the ground. Still kneeling he looked her in the eye, their identical gazes met._

_He placed both hands on her shoulders, their size making her look smaller than ever before him. He didn't say anything for a long moment he just stared at her, and she stared back; her subconscious etching every inch of his face into her memory. She hugged her rabbit to her chest, its dull pink colour contrasting with her white sleeveless top and purple cardigan, she gripped it even tighter, its head lolling over her arm._

_The footsteps were getting louder and she felt a sudden burst of fear, she shook her head mutely, her lips clenched together to keep her screams inside. He saw her shaking her head and he leaned forward to kiss her sweating forehead beneath the fringe that was plastered across it._

"_Remember what I told you?"_

_She nodded but stood rooted to the spot, there was no where to hide in this alley she already knew that and the footsteps were getting ever closer, accompanied now by the sounds of voices relaying orders to one another._

"_Go on."_

_She shook her head again and his grip tightened on her shoulders until she bit her lip in pain. Tears rolled down her freckled cheeks as she nodded and backed away against the fence, creeping into the corner and slumping down onto the floor. She drew her knees up to her bent forehead and pressed her hands against her ears, her rabbit still tucked safely under her arm. _

_Only when he was sure her eyes were closed did he turn to face them advancing on him, they looked wary and he smiled grimly at that. They were still approaching as he took a step towards them, trying to keep their attention on him and not the little girl who he hoped was hidden by the shadows. Their fight was brief as he was thrown backwards, hitting his head hard, bullet wounds already glistening at his abdomen and chest._

_She stared in horror as he raised himself onto his hands and knees, blood dripping from his mouth onto the floor. He pulled himself up onto his feet again as one of the men raised his gun._

"_No! Stop! Please!"_

_She scrambled up and over to him, slipping over and almost falling as she ran, he met her halfway and threw himself before her. There was a loud **snap** like a twig breaking and then there was silence. He turned slowly to face her and she watched as he fell towards her, his weight pushing her down beneath him. He gargled at her, blood dribbling over his chin and she placed her small white hands on his chin and forehead, cradling his head to her and stroking his hair gently._

_A clicking sound made her look up as another snapping sound filled the alley, she made no noise even as the bullet punched through her left shoulder, the force of it knocking her back against the floor. She lay there, her numbed body refusing to accept the pain as a man's face swam into view above her. There was so much blood on her chest he couldn't tell where the bullet had hit her as she lay there staring past him at the star-studded sky framing his head. Her twin plaits had half-fallen out and were plastered across her face but she dared not move to shift them as the man continued to stare at her. Without a word he left, the lot of them retreating back down the alley. She let out the breath she hadn't been aware she was holding and allowed her head to roll to the side so her blood-splashed face could see her rabbit lying where she had dropped it, riddled with bullet holes yet still smiling obscenely up at her through its one remaining eye._

* * *

Eleayna blinked and she was once more racing down the black tunnel they had discovered, her eyes fixed on Riddick's back as she ran. She slammed hard into a corner and cursed as she was knocked backwards against the opposite wall. Spots danced before her vision for a moment and she blinked them away furiously. Getting to her feet she stumbled, momentarily disorientated and she froze, her ears pricked but she could no longer hear Riddick's pounding footsteps. She cursed again and ran her hands through her bedraggled hair before twisting it up and into a knot at the crown of her head.

She felt a hand grip her upper arm and she had her shiv digging into Riddick's groin before he could spin her around to face him. She found her face inches away from his, his goggles were perched on his head and his eyes shone in the darkness. He raised his eyebrows at her but she didn't remove the shiv, he leaned in towards her, his nose almost touching hers.

"Try and keep up."

She scowled at him;

"Some of us can't see in the dark."

He smirked at her and grabbed her wrist, returning to racing through the tunnel almost dragging her along with him.

* * *

Riddick froze about a yard away from a rough entrance to a large circular space with several other tunnels branching off in every direction. Surprised by his sudden halt Eleayna slammed hard into his back, sprawling backwards with a loud 'oompf!' sending up clouds of dust around her. He ignored her grumbling and threw out an arm to stop her when she tried to move around him.

"Riddick! What is your problem!"

He clapped a hand over her mouth and pulled her against him to silence her. She glared at him over his fingers but his eyes were fixed over her shoulder. There was something burning at the back of his eyes… something animalistic and she gave a not unpleasant shudder. He took a step forwards, forcing her to take a step backwards to accommodate his movements. They moved in this manner until they were at the entrance, he spun her around in the circle of his arm and pointed towards the cave between tunnels. Now they were closer she could hear the voices of what appeared to be several mercs.

"They gotta be 'round here somewhere… well keep looking! Those two are gonna make us rich."

Riddick finally lowered his hand from her mouth and she glared at him again. The pair watched the mercs assemble in the cave, there was about half a dozen in all and Riddick was already preparing to pounce onto the nearest one when a square mechanical device tucked into the back of Eleayna's belt began squawking loudly. She cursed and fumbled with it, finally managing to turn it off and glancing up to see Riddick staring at her. Switching his gaze quickly he snatched at the first merc to venture into their tunnel, rolling him around and snapping his neck before he had chance to scream.

Eleayna watched a smirking merc approach her, goading him by rolling her hips towards him and moving her chest forward. He momentarily allowed his concentration to falter which was all she needed. She threw her elbow up into his nose, effectively breaking it and preventing him shouting out. Grabbing onto him she wrapped her arm around his neck and propelled herself over in a mid-air cartwheel, kicking another merc in the head as she did so.

Breaking the neck of the merc she had hold of she ducked at a shot another merc fired at her. While her back was turned a merc kicked her where she had been wounded earlier and she grunted in pain, falling onto her hands and knees. Another kick sent her sprawling over onto her back into the dust and a merc moved to stand over her, one foot on each side of her as he stared down into her face.

"Well well."

Smiling sweetly up at him she clutched her shiv and drove it up, slicing from his crotch up to his abdomen and splattering blood all over her. He instinctively lurched forwards bending over her and she slashed across his throat. Gurgling he fell forwards and she rolled her shoulders to the side to avoid being crushed in a head-on collision. Still trapped beneath the body she stared helplessly as a merc approached her, his gun at his side; he didn't seem to think she was a specific threat to him in her current position.

Grimacing she dug around under the merc's body hoping his gun hadn't fallen too far out of reach, her scrabbling fingers only encountered rocks and blood. The merc was getting closer, his gun rising as her fingers finally touched the warm metal of the gun, clutching at it she could have screamed in frustration when the gun caught on the fallen merc's shirt. Tugging she watched the merc getting closer, finally the gun came free and she whipped it up firing before the shock could even register on the merc's face. Slumping down she stared up to see Riddick standing over her, his upside down face watching her in amusement.

"Thanks for the help."

Eleayna could have sworn she saw the corners of his mouth twitch but it was gone almost instantly and she put it down to the flickering of the torch across the cave. Using only one hand he yanked her roughly out from under the merc and she stumbled on her feet before righting herself.

"You look like hell."

She glowered at Riddick who had splashes of blood on his hands and top and a nasty-looking cut across his cheek.

"Oh that's a shame, I feel great."

Her back was aching fiercely from the kick to her wounds and she had landed awkwardly under the fallen merc so her back and shoulders stung with every movement.

"Come on, girl. Let's get out of here."

Retying her hair back she wiped her hand across her face, which only smeared blood over her features, and returned to following him.

* * *

Collapsing back into her seat Eleayna watched the stars blurring past them and closed her eyes tiredly. She heard Riddick drop into his seat besides her but she still didn't open her eyes even when he turned the transmitter on. She did, however, open her eyes when she heard her own and Riddick's name emitting from it. She was now an officially wanted convict.

"Oh swell, I'm bleeding all over my new clothes, being chased by more mercs than I care to count and I'm on a stolen space-ship. Now I know I'm hanging around with Riddick."

He was about to say something when the onboard computer announced that they were approaching their destination. After docking in silence Riddick merely raised an eyebrow, but fingered his shiv, when a tall good-looking blond man approached their ship carrying a similar square of metal to the one Eleayna had.

"Eleayna!"

Smiling at the blond she embraced him quickly and gestured for Riddick to follow them. The streets were mainly deserted because of the lateness of the hour but Riddick still kept a habitual eye out for any movement.

"How long are you staying?"

Eleayna glanced at Riddick who was busy scanning the shadows around them.

"Not long; I don't want to endanger your family, Isa."

He smiled and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he led them through the back streets and into the back garden of a large house.

"There are medical supplies on the table in the kitchen; I trust you can look after yourselves?"

Eleayna nodded and he kissed her cheek around the blood before turning to face a dark-haired woman standing in the doorway. If she hadn't been scowling she would have been quite pretty. Eleayna smiled at her but it was not returned and Isa gave her an apologetic shrug before leading his wife off upstairs. Eleayna led the way into the kitchen, instead of turning the lights on she lit a half dozen candles that were scattered around the room so Riddick could remove his goggles. He watched her as she cleansed her wounds again and carefully bandaged them, she was washing the blood off her hands when he decided to speak and she turned slowly at the sound of his voice.

"She doesn't like you much."

Wiping her wet hands on a nearby towel Eleayna smirked and nodded.

"Of course not." He lifted his eyebrows at her. "I seduced her husband before they were married. She doesn't like him helping me. She's the jealous type."

She studied him for a moment, his eyes shining in the dull light; she moved forwards and indicated the table behind him.

"Sit."

He stared at her for a moment and she wondered if she had gone too far, surprised to find herself not altogether bothered if she had. To her surprise he sat down on the table and she approached him with an alcohol-soaked swab. Dabbing the wound on his cheek he didn't even wince and she slowly moved down to wipe all the blood that had dribbled down his cheek. Her eyes were fixed on his wound; he could almost see his reflection in the dark green orbs of her eyes. Dropping the swab she had been using on him she used her thumb to rub away the excess alcohol.

He had already gripped her hand and lowered it to rest on his thigh and before she could look at him his lips were pressed against hers. Shock hit her first closely followed by satisfaction as her eyes briefly registered that his were closed before she threw herself into the kiss. When they finally broke apart Eleayna felt a flicker of awkwardness she hadn't felt with a guy since she was a teenager and she shifted her gaze.

"Maybe we should go to bed."

He cocked his head to the side and in a rare moment she flushed as she realised what she had just said.

"Don't flatter yourself, Riddick."

Smirking she ran her hand lightly up his thigh and over his crotch, applying just enough pressure to make him growl at the back of his throat before pressing a brief kiss against his lips and disappearing out of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I only own anything not familiar

**Full Summary**: '_Maybe he wouldn't kill her just yet._' She was only meant to be another kill; instead they're both caught up in a cat and mouse hunt and stuck with each other. "_Well_ _I sure as hell chose the wrong girl to kidnap._" Murder, lust, space-ship chases, fighting for your life and lots and lots of swearing. "_I'm bleeding all over my new clothes, being chased by more Mercs than I care to count and I'm on a stolen space-ship. Now I know I'm hanging around with Riddick._" Riddick's choice in kills just dragged him smack into another fight that should never have been his.

**Chapter Summary**: Not much action really mainly just as fluffy as Riddick is ever gonna get… which isn't much. Well we have baths, learning to punch, reading and some exploring of faces

**Pairings**: Riddick/OC

**Rating**: M – swearing and sex scenes

**Saviour**

**Chapter Six**

Eleayna gave a sigh of pure contentment and settled back, watching the swirls of steam rising lazily from the water and drifting up towards the ceiling. She had missed this. Being on the run from the universe didn't exactly give her a lot of time for the luxuries such as a hot steaming scented bath. Her sharp ears picked up the stirrings around the house and she knew the family would be up soon. Sighing she submerged herself in the water and stared up at it rippling above her. Her long hair covered her face for a moment and when it cleared a face stared back at her. She jumped violently slopping water over the floor as she threw herself into a sitting position coughing and spluttering.

"Bastard."

She glared at Riddick who watched her impassively as she set about scrubbing her hair clean, neither seeming overly worried that Eleayna was naked. When she was finally clean Eleayna rose up from the water and held a hand out towards Riddick, he stared back at her for a long moment before eventually handing her a pale yellow silk bathrobe from the rack besides him. Wrapping herself up in it she moved to pass Riddick but he grabbed her wrist and she paused, in a single swift movement he pulled her towards him by her wrist held at shoulder-height between them.

He leant forward, sniffing slightly at her ear almost distracting her from his other hand which crept through the slight gap in her robe and grazed over her damp skin. She smelled of peaches, even her hair which was slicked back from her face exposing her high cheek-bones and sparkling eyes. His rough hand gripped her bare hip almost painfully through the silk and dragged her towards him. She gazed up at him impassively the barest hints of a challenge smouldering deep in her dark eyes.

Almost unconsciously he let go of her wrist and she brought it to her chest, rubbing it a little to help the blood flow back to her tingling fingers. Glancing up she found her reflection staring back at her and she cocked her head to the side, reaching up she was about to ease the goggles up and away from his head when they were interrupted;

"I bag the bathroom!"

A shout and a crash sounded behind them but neither moved even as light from the hallway spilled into the room as the door was thrown open and a figure hurtled in.

"What the…? Elle!"

Eleayna turned to face the figure which proceeded to throw herself onto her, jumping up and down excitedly.

Chattering wildly the figure, which now revealed herself to be a teenage girl, grabbed Eleayna by the hand and yanked her out of the room and down the hallway leaving Riddick staring at a small boy stood curiously in the doorway.

* * *

Riddick glanced up briefly from the sharpening of his shivs to find the little boy still staring at him. The ten year old had become curiously attached to him throughout the day, following him around and now sitting watching him. Riddick turned away and glanced over to where Eleayna and the teenage girl from that morning were making a lot of noise.

"Eleayna? What _are _you doing to my daughter?"

Eleayna ignored Isa's question as he watched them in amusement, they moved over slightly closer to Riddick.

"I'm teaching her how to hit someone… every girl should be able to throw some kind of a decent punch."

After a few more tries, each noisier than the first she managed to hit the cushion Eleayna was holding up for her with enough force to appease Eleayna and they gave up, settling down on the grass for 'girl-talk'.

"Who's the guy?"

Both girls glanced over at Riddick who was staring at the boy still watching him. Feeling their gaze on him he cocked his head to look at them and they hurriedly turned away. Eleayna lowered her voice until her companion was almost nose to nose with her to hear; she wasn't going to underestimate Riddick's sense of hearing.

"He's just a guy I've kind of ended up getting stuck with."

The girl clapped her hands excitedly and crossed her legs underneath her, leaning forwards conspiratorially and cupping her chin in one hand.

"Right… '_just a guy_'… have you guys…"

Eleayna clapped her hand over her mouth before she could finish the sentence and chanced a quick glance at Riddick who was locked in a staring contest with Isa's son again.

"Rachael Lilley Hawthorne… don't you even think it!"

Rachael grinned at her and winked; "You have haven't you?"

Eleayna shook her head; "No we haven't… and you shouldn't even be thinking about that at your age."

"I'm nearly sixteen… that's old enough to consider it thank you." Rachael scowled indignantly.

"Alright alright."

"Don't worry…" Eleayna eyed Rachael cautiously. "I'm not gonna move in on your guy."

Eleayna glared at her and she grinned, getting to her feet as her mother's voice rang across the yard calling her in.

* * *

Eleayna and Riddick had finally left her friend's house, taking along many food packages and tearful goodbyes from the children. They had 'borrowed' another ship and were on their way into deep space to give them time to breathe and figure out what they were going to do next. Riddick had set the course and was now on the lookout for Eleayna since she had disappeared into the depths of the ship once the pair had boarded.

He finally found her curled up on the floor under a low round window at the corner of one hallway. She had a single guttering candle burning besides her and a tatty old leather-bound book cradled in her knee. He froze in the shadows and slowly lifted his goggles onto his head so he could see her properly.

Her hair was messily braided and fell over one shoulder; she toyed with the ends of it absently as she read. The candlelight cast golden highlights in her rich dark red hair as she ran her finger lightly down the side of the closely printed page before flipping it over gently. She bit down on her bottom lip as she reached a certain paragraph, her grip tightening on the edge of the book and her forefinger tapping on the top. He could hear her heartbeat increase as she sniffled a little, rubbing viscously at her nose but doing nothing to stop the tear that ran down her freckled cheek.

She flipped the page over less carefully this time and he could see her eyes darting across the page, hungrily devouring the printed words. Another tear traced after the first down her cheek, over the freckles like a dot to dot. She seemed to sense his presence and she glanced up, catching his shining eyes with hers. He took a step towards her and she carefully closed the book and placed it to one side.

"Surprised?"

He took another step towards her, his boots just touching the toes of her bare feet.

"I don't surprise easily."

"That doesn't answer my question."

He took another step towards her and she extended her leg before he could blink, she hooked her foot around the back of his leg and nudged him closer to her. He didn't say anything but allowed her to pull him closer. Very slowly he leant down towards her and she smirked, digging her heel into the back of his knee until he fell down on one knee before her. Their eyes locked. Eleayna was slightly surprised that he had left her in control for so long but her eyes never flickered and her face remained the same, never betraying her surprise.

"Riddick?"

He grunted.

"I want to see you."

He froze as she picked up the candle from besides her and placed it between them, the light wasn't strong enough to hurt Riddick's eyes at his current proximity but it illuminated the rest of his face and shoulders well enough.

"There are better ways to see."

Eleayna wrinkled her brow in confusion and stared up at him still half crouched over her. He lifted the candle and replaced it in its original position; she stared into the flickering, slowly dying flame as it moved past her. He slowly lowered his head, his eyes never leaving hers as he blew out the flame and in a flash he had gripped the ankle resting besides his bent knee. Eleayna panicked for the briefest of moments as she was simultaneously plunged into darkness and grabbed a hold of.

Riddick's hand left her ankle and ran up her long smooth leg, bared by the shorts she was clad in, until she was leaning back on her arms to keep herself upright. She could see his eyes glowing in the dark and the blurred outline of his face above hers but the darkness was so complete she could see nothing else. She reached out her hand and pressed her palm to his cheek, her fingertips moving up and over his cheekbones.

As if in a daze she moved her hand around to the back of his head and pulled him down towards her. His face was mere millimetres from hers and she gently pressed her lips to the tip of his nose, his cheekbones, and his forehead. He urged his lips towards hers but she shifted so she could kiss his chin softly instead, running her lips across the stubble appearing there. Losing his patience he growled and tugged her leg down against him until his knee was resting in the V between her legs and his lips possessed hers roughly.

She arched her body up towards him and pressed her lips against his with matching ferocity which only served to inflame him further. She bit down hard on his lip; bringing blood to her tongue. She ran her tongue against his lips until he let her in, they were melded together; neither could have pulled away had they wanted to. They were fighting each other. Each trying to establish dominance as they battled, neither willing to give in. realising she was enjoying it way too much Eleayna finally pulled away from him and lowered her head so she could breathe and avoid his gaze at the same time.

Before either could say anything the ship was rocked by something and Eleayna was slammed back against the wall, hitting her head hard. Shaking her head to clear it she got shakily to her feet and barrelled into Riddick when the ship shook once more.

"What's happening?"

They were knocked backwards again and she ran to the window when she could finally balance.

"Did you set the course right?"

He growled at her but she ignored it, already on her way to the control room.

"What the fuck! This isn't the course I set."

Eleayna nodded and he grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around, pinning her back against the chair until they were nose to nose.

"Riddick back off… the course you set was altered by someone else… not me."

"And how do you suppose that happened?"

She pointed to a nearby screen, where something was flickering.

"A ship hacked into the system."

He pressed her harder into the chair, his fingers biting into her skin as out of anger at being chased again and in a situation he didn't understand; "How?"

"We haven't had time to fully rewrite the security system, all we did was set up basic shields and change access codes… someone with a more powerful drive could override the changes and do what they want to it."

"Why?"

"To play hide and seek… how the hell should I know, Riddick?"

He let go of her and she shot him a poisonous look before spinning around to the controls and tapping a number of keys while Riddick set to work routing extra energy to the shields.

"Riddick?"

"What?"

"The course hasn't been reset."

"What do you mean?"

"No one altered the course, they just switched it over."

"Meaning?"

"We're heading to wherever it was before we took it."

"Why?"

"I don't know… but there is one thing I **do** know."

"What's that?"

He turned to find Eleayna gaping at the image flashing on the screen and he strode over to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder and leaning down to see past her.

"Our destination… is my home planet."

* * *

**Social control** – thanks

**amarcano** – glad you like it

**mm4ever2gether** – hope this is soon enough for you

**bree3354** – thank you very much

**FluidDegree** – here's your update


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I only own anything not familiar

**Full Summary**: '_Maybe he wouldn't kill her just yet._' She was only meant to be another kill; instead they're both caught up in a cat and mouse hunt and stuck with each other. "_Well_ _I sure as hell chose the wrong girl to kidnap._" Murder, lust, space-ship chases, fighting for your life and lots and lots of swearing. "_I'm bleeding all over my new clothes, being chased by more Mercs than I care to count and I'm on a stolen space-ship. Now I know I'm hanging around with Riddick._" Riddick's choice in kills just dragged him smack into another fight that should never have been his.

**Chapter Summary**: Bit of tension, bit of drinking, little bit of sex… not much really

**Pairings**: Riddick/OC

**Rating**: M – swearing and sex scenes

**Saviour**

**Chapter Seven**

"You need to sleep."

Eleayna swiped the back of her hand across her sweating forehead, and squinted her tired eyes at the controls before her; "I'm fine."

"Bullshit, you need to rest or you're just gonna drop."

She shook her head, her fingers racing over the keyboard as she typed in more functions to hack back into the destination board. Nothing. Damn. She'd been working her ass off for the past five hours trying to gain control of where they were heading again but it wasn't happening. She sighed in frustration when her latest attempt failed yet again with a triumphant flashing of ACCESS DENIED across her screen.

"Son of a bitch!"

Angry at both the computer's stubbornness and the tears of frustration welling in her eyes she dropped her head into her hands, elbows propped on the board. Taking a few breaths she managed to calm herself a little and she stood up, rolling her shoulders against the ache and gulping down the glass of luke-warm water besides her.

"Rest."

Eleayna would have thought he was actually concerned about her if she hadn't heard the underlying irritation in his voice. She ignored him. She was about to sit back down when he slammed both hands down against the board, trapping her between them.

"If you don't rest and we get caught in some shit you're not gonna be much use. So go and lie the fuck down."

She glared at him for a moment and he watched the rage flickering at the back of her eyes, mixing with the ever present desire he provoked inside her. There was something else there, something he wasn't sure he liked; fear.

"Why are you so desperate not to go back there?"

He watched her reactions to his words, her pupils dilating slighting and her breathing quickening.

"I don't expect you to understand."

She glared up at her reflection in his silvered orbs, hating that everything boiling away inside her he had clear access to through her eyes but she couldn't find one little key to what he was thinking in his entire face.

"Riddick… move."

He continued to stare at her.

"If you want me to rest I can't very well manage it standing here now can I?"

His lips twitched a little but he moved nonetheless, standing back just enough for her to step around him.

* * *

"We've changed course?"

Riddick didn't both turning to look at her; he had heard her making her still drowsy way to him through the hallways. She moved to stand next to him and study the co-ordinates, her hair thrown back in a messy ponytail, a pair of loose grey sweatpants hanging low at her waist and a simple black strappy-top exposing a strange symbol tattooed at the back of her neck.

"It's a branding mark."

He cocked his head to the side, wondering how she'd known he was looking when the cock-pit was almost entirely dark save for the flickering lights of the control board besides him.

"After my brother died I was on my own, not a good thing when you're six. I was taken off the streets by a tribe. They raised me, taught me how to fight, steal… survive."

Riddick's face remained impassive.

"These are only preliminary co-ordinations; we're still heading for the same place. You've just arranged a pit-stop."

She turned to him in confusion but he just tipped back in his chair a little, smirking up at her.

"You are aware that this is a commercial royalty ship." He continued to look at her. "Which means that unless we reach the destination programmed in within the next two days we're going to have every cop in the universe looking for us."

Seeing that he already knew this information and still didn't care made her grind her teeth and turn her back on him angrily. She knew that the ship will have filed away their prints for identification and if they didn't take this blasted ship back to where it was meant for there wouldn't be a planet in this universe they'd be safe on.

They sat in silence, Riddick impassive as always and Eleayna irritated enough to pretend he wasn't there although she was painfully aware of him every time she moved. When they landed she pulled on her boots and stalked ahead of him out of the ship and into the night.

* * *

Eleayna indicated her empty glass before her and the bartender refilled it with liquor, eyeing her appreciatively as he did so. She glared at him out of the corner of her eye and knocked back her drink, the burning liquid matching the anger still boiling away inside of her. Shooting a look sideways she could see Riddick sitting in the darkness at a small table, a local whore pressing against him whispering into his ear. She didn't seem the slightest bit bothered that he was completely ignoring her, his goggled gaze fixed straight ahead in her direction.

"Hey."

Eleayna slowly returned her gaze to the banks of bottles on the other side of the bar opposite her, ignoring the man leaning against the bar besides her. Riled by her ignorance he grabbed her upper-arm roughly, his fingers biting into her flesh. She turned her head to look at his hand on her arm, without saying a word she drained her glass again and turned her body to face him.

He smiled at her, his eyes lingering on her chest half-exposed by the low top and he leaned in towards her.

"Can I help you?"

He chuckled and released her arm, his hand trailing over her collar-bone and gripping her breast. Sighing she carefully placed her glass on the bar-top and swung around fully in her seat until her knees were pressing against his thighs. He smirked and leaned in towards her, in a flash she had his chin in a vice-like grip and his eyes widened as she pulled him in towards her.

"Now… shall I kill you? I don't think anyone here will care. Or should I just relocate your jaw?"

His eyes narrowed; "Bitch."

"Good choice." Yanking his head around she heard his neck break with a satisfying cracking sound and she let him fall to the ground with a dull thud.

No one in the bar even looked up for more than a brief moment before continuing with their drinking. Eleayna started when she felt a rough hand yank her out of her seat and drag her towards the door. She knew it was Riddick and she struggled against him, violently twisting in his grip and snarling insults at him. Once they were out of the bar and in the darkness of the late-night town he threw her against a nearby wall. Pinning her against the damp wall he held her there as she thrashed against him, lashing out with her legs and scratching at him with her nails.

Eventually she tired of her tirade and she collapsed against him, exhausted. He didn't move as she held onto him, too tired to cry but convulsing with shudders just the same. When she didn't even have the energy to do that anymore she forced herself to stand again.

"What was that about?"

She dropped her head and reached up, brushing her sweating hair out of her face; "I don't wanna go back there." She sighed. "But I have to." She let out a mirthless laugh. "Hey gotta face my past sometime, why not now?"

He dropped a hand onto her shoulder and she smirked up at him, noticing violent streaks of blood across his cheek.

"Did I do that?"

He cocked his head to the side; "Doesn't hurt."

Rolling her eyes Eleayna took a step around him and made her way down the darkened street.

"The ship's the other way, genius."

She didn't even stop as she threw her reply over her shoulder; "I'm not going to the ship genius."

Sighing Riddick shook his head and took off down the street after her.

* * *

Eleayna stifled a yawn and climbed out of bed, her foot catching on the discarded clothes and sending her sprawling onto the floor where Riddick was sleeping. Pushing herself off him she sat in a dazed heap as he sat up, his bare chest catching the early morning light. Feeling suddenly self-conscious Eleayna tugged on the hem of the shirt she was clad in trying to pull it over her extremely short shorts. She had found the clothes in a drawer earlier and for want of anything else had reluctantly decided to sleep in them.

Riddick was already dressed by the time she decided to get up off the floor, when he froze over her with his head cocked to one side she squinted up irritably at him.

"What?"

He ignored her and twisted his head to look towards the door of the room in silence.

"Riddick? What is it?"

Feeling unnerved now Eleayna was halfway onto her feet when a shot blasted out the window and splintered the thin wall directly behind where Riddick's head had been moments before. Without wasting a moment Riddick grabbed Eleayna's hand and yanked her to her feet, racing towards the door he threw his shoulder into it and sent the surprised mercs on the other side crashing onto the floor. As they raced down the corridor Eleayna could feel and hear plasma blasts striking the floor and walls around them as her bare feet slapped against the dirty floor.

As they raced past an adjacent corridor a merc emerged from it, slamming the butt of his rifle into her shoulder and sending her skidding across the floor. Crawling onto her hands and knees she shook her head to clear it and stumbled to her feet, leaning against the wall as arrows of pain shot through her shoulder and assaulted her brain. Anger quickly numbed the pain and she slammed the closest merc into the wall, hearing his skull crack at the back, as she let go a smear of blood followed the descent of his head.

Fighting her way through the assorted mercs she found herself at Riddick's side again and she followed him when he ran, the pain in her shoulder bringing furious tears to her eyes as she dodged more bullets. They made it out into the early morning light, racing to where they'd left the ship, dodging through crowds heading to work and diving onto the ship.

"You alright?" Riddick grunted, already taking off as she stumbled into the seat besides him.

"No I'm not alright I got my ass kicked again!"

Riddick slanted her a look as she tugged at her shirt so she could see the damage to her shoulder. There was a nasty looking bruise spreading over her shoulder and touching the base of her neck, luckily it wasn't dislocated.

"Son of a bitch I'm going to nail his balls to the floor!" She cursed.

He pulled her towards him and tilted her head back rather roughly, running his fingers over the bruise. He leant over to study it, his breath hot over her skin from their race and sending goose bumps squirming over her body. She shuddered and her eyes flickered shut.

"Does it hurt?"

She moved her head a little; "I've had worse."

He moved his head even closer to the fast darkening skin, he could smell her and it was overpowering. As he moved closer his shoulder approached her face and she inhaled against the sweat sheeting his skin from their run. Her eyes were still closed and he could hear her heart pounding her ribs as he pressed his lips ever so gently to her bruise. She gave a little half-gasp and shifted in her seat, her hand shifting unconsciously until it was gripping his arm painfully tight.

He pulled back, watching her as she lay back in the chair where he had moved her, her eyes half-lidded and her cheeks flushed.

"I'm going for a shower… I'm covered in blood again."

He watched her leave, his sharp ears picking out the running water as she switched on the shower. Without realising it he got to his feet and made his way silently towards the bunk she was using.

* * *

Humming to herself she rubbed vigorously at the back of her hair with a hand towel before tossing it to the side carelessly and wandering across the room to the poor excuse for a dresser opposite the foot of her bed. She glanced down at the gun on the table, before she looked back up there was a shadow sweeping over her skin and she spun around. Her gun was trained right between Riddick's eyes in the centre of his forehead but he only surveyed her with an odd look at the back of his flashing eyes, his mouth a half frown half smirk.

"Go ahead and shoot me… if you really want to." She unlocked the safety on the side of the gun. "Either way, I'm gonna kiss you."

Even if she had wanted to she didn't have a chance to shoot him as his lips slammed into hers, crashing her back against the wall besides the table. The gun fell from her hand and crashed onto the mirror sending it tumbling onto the table where it shattered. Neither of them noticed. Riddick's mouth was hungrily devouring hers, the need for air secondary as his hands dropped to her bare thighs. Water still glistened on them slightly as he tugged her legs up and around him. Her fingers dug into his bare back, her nails causing deep indentations as she used the wall to brace herself. His mouth dropped to her neck and he ran his tongue teasingly against her pulse under the bruise, tracing over her flickering flesh until she bit her lip and dropped her head back against the wall.

She leant into him, pushing against the wall with her bare shoulders until her entire weight was on Riddick who momentarily lost his footing in surprise causing them both to tumble backwards onto the bed in a confused tangle of limbs. She stared up at him with a sleepy look in her eyes and he scanned her face; her eyes amused, and almost black with desire while her lids were half-lowered, her lips were slightly swollen and bruised from his attack on them and her cheeks were flushed. For a moment he was reminded of Kyra and he pulled away from her, turning his back on her and staring at his reflection in the mirror opposite them.

Frowning she sat up and pulled her towel back around herself more tightly, securing the knot holding it up and watching his tensed back. She reached out a hand to touch his shoulder and his muscles twitched reflexively but he didn't move from under her touch. She crept closer to him, one hand still on her shoulder and the other resting between his bared shoulder blades.

"Riddick?"

He raised his eyes to meet hers in the mirror; she pressed her hand into his skin a little as though to check he was still there. In a second he had her pinned beneath him again, his hands holding her wrists down against the mattress beneath them. There was a hunger burning at the back of his eyes as he frowned down at her, but she didn't look scared; merely curious. She was so much stronger than Kyra.

His face broke into a smirk as he lowered his lips towards hers, he shifted his hands until one was holding him up over her and the other was caressing the curve of her side where it melted into her hip. Her smooth skin flowed like porcelain beneath his fingers as they burned into her pale flesh; he moved his hand around to press against the dip at the small of her back, lifting her up with the one hand until her stomach was arched against his chest as he moved his lips to her neck.

One of his legs was wedged between both of hers and he raised it a little until his thigh was pressing against her through the towel and she bit her lip to keep from moaning, her eyes shut and her head thrown back spilling her red hair over the mismatched pillows beneath her.

"I can't quite decide…." He paused and glanced down at her beneath him. Her eyes were almost closed and darker than ever as she watched him. "How you'd want it."

She smirked at him and pulled his head down towards her, her long smooth leg rubbing against him through his trousers tantalisingly slowly.

"Hard… fast?" He pressed his leg into the V between both of her legs again and she bit down on his lip still barely a mere millimetre away from hers. "Soft… slow?"

He ducked his head and sucked her earlobe into his mouth; his tongue caressing the two studs, one right behind the other, he found there.

"All those ways… and all the other ways I can come up with."

He smirked into her neck as she shifted her hands, tugging at his top impatiently. He quickly discarded his trousers and rolled over, pinning her beneath him again. She hooked her leg into his and rolled them both over, straddling him as he lowered her towel away from her and dropped it carelessly onto the floor. She stared down at him, her hair tumbling over her slightly freckled shoulders. He could feel the heat of her burning against him and he dug his fingers into her hips, leaving vibrant red marks with his force.

Sitting up he held her to him and pressed a kiss between her breasts, the stubble on his chin which he hadn't had time to shave yet scraping against her delicate flesh and sending a shudder through her and pressing her even further against him. She pressed against his shoulders until he was back against the pillows and she leant over him, kissing underneath his jaw and down his throat.

"The question is Riddick… how do _you_ want it?"

He growled as her hand pressed against him underneath her. He flipped her over and entered her so quickly she was barely on her back. They'd been driving each other insane for so long that it didn't take long before Eleayna whimpered and dug her nails into his back hard enough to draw blood, her teeth sinking into his neck until he shuddered violently on top of her. He rolled over until he was half on top of her and half on the bed and she pushed her hair out of her sweating face and turned her head to look at him.

"Well that's one way done with… which next?"

He smirked at her as she swung a long delicate leg over him.

* * *

**bima** – hope this is interesting enough for you

**lycanthropeclog** – I hope you like this chapter


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I only own anything not familiar

**Full Summary**: '_Maybe he wouldn't kill her just yet._' She was only meant to be another kill; instead they're both caught up in a cat and mouse hunt and stuck with each other. "_Well_ _I sure as hell chose the wrong girl to kidnap._" Murder, lust, space-ship chases, fighting for your life and lots and lots of swearing. "_I'm bleeding all over my new clothes, being chased by more Mercs than I care to count and I'm on a stolen space-ship. Now I know I'm hanging around with Riddick._" Riddick's choice in kills just dragged him smack into another fight that should never have been his.

**Pairings**: Riddick/OC

**Rating**: M – swearing and sex scenes

**Saviour**

**Chapter Eight**

"We're here."

His voice filled the cockpit as she stared out of the window at the docking bay they had just landed in. It was familiar, like a dream she wanted to forget.

"Hey?"

She felt his hand on her shoulder and she stood up.

"Better go then hadn't we." She said flatly.

He shook his head as he followed her out of the cockpit and into the hanger. There was a crowd waiting for them. Armed guards had their guns trained on them, one knee on the ground in a semi-circle around them. A dozen guards approached them with heavy chains, Eleayna shot a look at Riddick who raised his eyebrows and held his hands out to them. Obviously he could escape these chains easily.

Regal looking people in long elegant robes were moving towards them behind the guards. One of them said something in a commanding voice to the guards and they lowered their guns and got to their feet in unison.

The oldest looking member of the long-robe-clan took a step forward towards her and opened his hands out to her.

"My lady."

He sank to his knees before her with his hands cupped in front of his bent forehead as though offering her something.

"You… err what now?"

The guards behind the man were also kneeling in the same position as Eleayna shot a thoroughly confused glance around the room.

"My lady."

Eleayna jerked her head up and took a fumbled step backwards almost falling over in her haste as she surveyed the new arrival. He seemed to be gliding towards her but she knew he must really be walking, the fact that his deep green velvet robes trailed along the floor and covered his feet gave the odd impression he had none. He had a wreath of golden interlocking leaves resting on his shock of pure white hair and his arms were extended towards her lovingly.

"I think you got the wrong girl here."

He shook his head, smiling and watching her as she took an unconscious step closer towards Riddick. The soldiers had risen to their feet now and were once more keeping guard and the kneeling man at her feet rose and bowed low, backing away while still bent double.

"Ah child, you finally return to us."

He was still advancing on her, his arms remaining outstretched towards her as though he expected her to throw herself into them.

"Return? I have no idea what you're talking about I ain't never been on this planet before."

He shook his head and finally lowered his arms, locking his fingers together and surveying her almost sadly.

"So sad, so sad that you remember nothing of the past. Of who you really are."

Eleayna was more confused than ever as the man lowered his head a little before looking back up at her.

"OK, I'm officially freaked out now, let's go."

She turned her back on the man, her fingers working at the lock on her chains until it clicked her hands were free, Riddick had released himself a while ago.

"Nikita."

Eleayna froze halfway across the room and Riddick shot an impatient look at her, watching as she slowly turned to face the man who was moving towards them.

"What did you just say?"

Her whisper seemed to fill the silence of the cavernous room as she stared wide-eyed at the man now standing before her once more.

"Nikita. It is your true name."

She shook her head and took a step back as the man reached out a hand towards her shoulder.

"No." All colour had faded from her face and she was trembling violently. "It was my mother's name."

The man nodded sadly and sighed, lowering his outstretched arm to his side as he watched her take a shaking step back from him.

"It was… yes it was, and it is yours."

She shook her head again; her eyes were darting wildly around the room. Riddick walked up behind her and placed a steadying hand between her shoulder blades, she calmed a little and he watched as her hand unconsciously clutched at the chain around her throat.

"No."

The man nodded looking miserable.

"It is the name our Queen must always bear."

Eleayna jumped visibly and turned even paler than Riddick would have thought possible, he let his hand drop from her back as his eyes darted around the room quickly; they had to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Queen?"

Eleayna's croak sounded much higher than her normal voice and she swallowed against the block in her throat as the man nodded.

"Oh child. You must understand you are so much more than what you think. This entire planet belongs to you."

She stared at him, her lips white and her entire body trembling violently; she looked about to faint.

"You are now and have always been a Princess of this planet. It was to be your brother's burden to rule when your father could no longer. They knew that, that's why your family were murdered; so he could rule. He didn't count on your escape though."

Riddick froze when he felt Eleayna's ice-cold hand clutching at his; her fingers were gripping his with bone-breaking force as the man spoke. Instinctively Riddick linked their fingers together.

"The ruling now falls to you, and your betrothed."

His use of the last word seemed to snap Eleayna back to reality and colour suddenly flooded her cheeks, anger exploding inside her and coupling with the hate she had felt for so long.

"It's not true!"

The man nodded sadly, seeming to have expected this reaction.

"It's all bullshit!"

Before anyone could say anything she had yanked her hand away from Riddick's and was racing across the room and through the huge doors, out into the night.

* * *

Eleayna had been wandering around the grounds of her so-called 'palace' for about an hour when she found the Royal Mausoleum. It was down a little path and separated from the rest of the gardens by tall trees in a circle around it. She broke the lock on it with her shiv and kicked the door in unceremoniously, feeling a little satisfaction when it opened with a loud crack.

She forced her way through the door that was now hanging off its hinges and made her way into the dark crypt.

"Lights."

Flickering torches lit up along the walls and she moved down the sloping path. The air got colder with every step she took until she reached an elaborately decorated room. The walls were engraved and there were huge vases of flowers and incense was burning, but she didn't notice any of that. She was staring at the names engraved into the headstones. It was her parents. King and Queen.

She shook her head, tears stinging her eyes until she could barely see.

"I hate you." She whispered. "I hate you."

Her eyes blurred and she screamed at the headstones. Throwing the vases at them until they shattered she screamed at them for leaving her, for not being strong enough to live. When she was done the chamber was pretty much destroyed. Flowers were strewn across the floor with pieces of broken vase crunching under her feet as she leant over so she could look at the engraved images of her parents.

"You couldn't even tell me… you were pathetic." She whispered to them.

She turned on her heel and marched out of the room.

* * *

Riddick prowled down the corridor. He could smell her presence so he knew she was close by, he could also smell her tears. He found her sitting on the edge of a balcony railing with a bottle of strong alcohol in her hands, staring at the distant horizon through the rain.

"You've been crying." He said from the shadows.

She didn't move an inch and he knew she had noticed his appearance the second he got there.

"Give me some of that."

She glared at him before handing over the bottle. He gulped some down and handed it back to her.

"It's true then."

She nodded, laughing mirthlessly and brushing her hair out of her eyes absently.

"Oh yeah… I'm a royal princess." She snorted, taking a huge gulp of the alcohol.

They sat in silence for a while, she sniffled a little but she didn't cry again.

"I should go sleep, I guess." She finally said. "I suppose I've got some royal thing to do tomorrow."

He stared at her for a moment before climbing down from the railing and lifting her down besides him.

"I'll walk you."

She stared at him surprise before nodding and following him down the corridor. They were about to enter her section of the palace when they were stopped by the guards.

"Milady, I'm afraid you can't."

Eleayna stared at the solider who swallowed and took a rather nervous step backwards under her gaze.

"You cannot be alone with any man until you are married." She gaped at him. "It is our law."

Eleayna turned to look at Riddick who was watching her through the safety of his goggles. She nodded and lowered her hand from his arm where it had been resting.

"Ma'am."

She turned irritably to look at the man that had greeted them earlier.

"The royal dress fitters are here."

She scowled and stomped into her chambers, a woman with armfuls of coloured robes following her.

* * *

Riddick was awake before the door even opened; it slid open smoothly with no resistance so it was someone who had access to all areas around this place. A hooded figure entered his room and stood to the side of the door, at the end of his bed. He could see the figure's outline perfectly even as they ordered the lights to spring to life, albeit dimly. He was out of bed in a second, the loose trousers he had procured barely balancing on his hips and leaving his chest bare. He was about to wrench the hood down so he could see the person's face when they lifted their head.

He saw a flash of red and he froze, slowly lowering his hand back to his side as two pale hands reached up to either side of the hood and gradually lowered it. Crimson hair was pulled up in an elaborate silver headdress that circled her head and across her forehead. He didn't say anything as she took a step back from him and turned away, crossing the room to stare out of his window.

"I stopped and turned back once. I asked myself what I was doing all the way down here." He watched her in silence. "And you know what; I still have no fucking idea."

He continued to watch her, the moonlight filtering through the patterned white fabric that fell straight to the floor to cover the windows bathing her in a white glow. As he watched the curtains billowed suddenly inwards hiding her from his view, when they drifted calmly back to their original position she had turned around to face him.

"You'll get arrested if they find you here."

She nodded consideringly at his words and he cocked his head to the side, she took a step towards him.

"And you'll be killed if they see I'm with you."

He barely inclined his head in acquiescence, the curtains flickering inwards again and half covering her body for a moment until it was just her eyes staring at him. She stepped through the curtain towards him until she was so close he could have reached out and touched her, he didn't. She unclasped the elaborate silver fastening at the top of her cloak just under her chin, the dark silky material puddled at her feet. He scanned her from head to toe; the thin gauzy material of her nightdress fell to just above her knees in a delicate flowing drop, baring her long smooth legs which looked browner than ever under the snowy white silk.

"Since when did that ever stop us?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and she took a step towards him, delicately lifting her legs over the fallen cloak. He didn't move as she approached; except to take in the wildly flickering pulse beating at her throat. She swallowed against her dry mouth and he watched her throat almost curiously. As though she was deliberating something she stared at him blankly for a moment before leaning forwards and pressing her lips against his. He smiled against their pressure before returning her kiss; she had never kissed him before, he had always kissed her when he felt like it.

She felt one of his large warm hands at the small of her back; his other slowly drew one of the thin straps of her nightdress down her arm. When the strap could move no further he glided his hand down the remainder of her arm, catching her wrist and drawing her arm up until her hand touched the back of his neck. Their lips never parted once. He could feel her frantically beating heart against his chest as her other arm moved to join the one at his neck, her fingertips lightly stroking and occasionally scratching at a sensitive spot he never knew he had there.

* * *

**bebe** – thanks very much

**Pirate Mice** – thanks I'm glad you loved it

**bima** – here's more, sorry it took so long


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I only own anything not familiar

**Full Summary**: '_Maybe he wouldn't kill her just yet._' She was only meant to be another kill; instead they're both caught up in a cat and mouse hunt and stuck with each other. "_Well_ _I sure as hell chose the wrong girl to kidnap._" Murder, lust, space-ship chases, fighting for your life and lots and lots of swearing. "_I'm bleeding all over my new clothes, being chased by more Mercs than I care to count and I'm on a stolen space-ship. Now I know I'm hanging around with Riddick._" Riddick's choice in kills just dragged him smack into another fight that should never have been his.

**Pairings**: Riddick/OC

**Rating**: M – swearing and sex scenes

**Saviour**

**Chapter Nine**

"Where are you going?"

Eleayna didn't bother turning around, she was busy strapping a shiv to her inner thigh. When she did look up she only saw two silver spots glowing in the shadows of her unlit room. She surveyed him for a moment, wondering how he got past the guards outside her door. Never mind… she didn't want to know. She turned away from him and holstered her gun, feeling him move towards her.

"I'm going to explore." She told him evasively, strapping on her gloves and covering as much skin as she could.

"You're going to their base." He told her, his deep throaty voice filling the entire room around her.

Eleayna didn't reply, what would be the point? He'd know she was lying if she tried to deny it. She crept across the room and slid the window open silently. Third floor, not bad. She swung one leg out of the window, bracing herself with one hand on the frame. He grabbed her wrist and she nearly overbalanced, her right foot searching for something to steady herself on. He peered at her for an interminably long time, his goggles on his head and his glittering eyes blanker than usual.

For a moment she thought he was going to throw her out of the window. He let her go and drew back into the depths of the room until she couldn't see him anymore. A sudden sense of dread rushed over her but she pushed it firmly back, forcing her toes into the brickwork and lowering herself out of the window. She dropped lithely down onto the balcony below her window, remaining crouched until she was certain that neither the owner of the room nor the guard patrolling the grounds below had seen her. It didn't take long to climb over the balcony and down the tree next to it. Hotwiring one of the vehicles was surprisingly easy and she didn't even see the guard supposedly patrolling the grounds. She headed East, wishing Riddick was driving so that she didn't have to have the lights on and make herself so visible in the complete blackness of the night hours on this planet. She had been briefed earlier by the Council and they had reluctantly revealed the on-planet base where most of the leaders were gathered after they heard of her arrival. She was going to find out what was going on over there and then she was going to do whatever it took to take them down so that she could get back to her so-called life. That was the plan anyway.

* * *

OK, so it hadn't exactly worked out as well as she'd hoped. For one, they had seen her on her way back out of their base. Two, the stupid base was on the edge of a goddamn cliff so the only way out was exactly where half of their infantry were currently standing. Two guards racing towards the frantic shouting were surprised when Eleayna appeared out of the shadows. She killed them quickly, impatient to get out.

She was already at the door and she lost her focus. She didn't even feel the shot punching through her side until she had already hit the floor, her vision blurring and the world tilted dangerously. She felt suddenly detached from herself as she heard the men standing over her relaying her injury to their superiors. She was momentarily stunned when she recognised Riddick busy slaughtering the back up heading their way. When did he get here? She rolled over with some effort, her entire side going numb. The tunnel behind Riddick was a swarming mass of moving figures, shouting and screaming and the thundering of gunfire. Her eyes met Riddick's and they stared at each other through the chaos. His expression, or lack thereof, didn't change as he turned away and vanished. She struggled to her hands and knees as pain lashed through her body and the men began to surround her. The bullet must have nicked something vital. She'd been shot before but this was bad.

Riddick had disappeared. It hurt. She wasn't sure what the hell it was but it hurt a lot more than any of her other injuries, more than the gaping wound at her side. It felt as though her chest was being slowly pulled apart. She couldn't breathe. She fell down again. Her right arm was still around her waist, clamping down on her wound to stem the flow of blood so only her left hand steadied her as she sat in her own blood. The puddle around her was turning darker with even more of her blood as she raised her dulled eyes to watch him walk away. The soldiers didn't see him as they circled her like oversized vultures. He was gone. The tears came. She hadn't cried in so long, she had feared she no longer could, but they came now thick and fast, almost choking her with their burning intensity as she stared vainly into the shadows he had disappeared into.

Eventually she lowered her head to stare at her bloodied gloves braced against the floor and lacerated with all kinds of cuts. She was too weak to fight. Too woozy. She'd lost too much blood. She couldn't get her vision to focus, couldn't gather the strength to balance herself properly. She waited for the attack to come. It never did.

He heard the thud as she fell to her knees, her strangled sob filtering through the sounds of the raging storm around him and the footsteps of the soldiers. He paused and lowered his head, his silvered eyes staring back at him from his reflection in the puddle pooling at his feet. Rain speckled his bare skin and his black tank top clung damply to every muscle, weighed down with water. The sound of a defeated sob echoed around him and he raised his eyes to stare at the vehicle she had concealed under some trees. His way out. Mist swirled past it almost beckoningly and he heaved a heavy sigh.

"Fuck."

He was turning into a soft-touch in his old age. Turning on his heel he raced back down the alley and barged into the soldier about to take a hold of Eleayna.

She dropped down the moment they let go of her. She was very still but he didn't have time. The soldiers didn't seem to learn, they launched at him one after the other with apparently no coordination. He despatched them easily, a slice here, a jab there, gutting that one seemed a good idea.

That was his problem. He got complacent. The truck came out of nowhere. He saw it just in time to leap up and brace himself. The bars across the front smashed into him and he felt a couple of his ribs break. He'd been closer to the edge than he thought and he went sailing backwards. At the last minute his reflexes kicked in and his hand lashed out, catching the edge of the cliff.

He'd killed nearly all of the soldiers. There were only three left. Eleayna managed to cut one's throat from behind before the others realised what was happening. It only took two thrusts to kill the others. She scanned the cliff-top. Where was Riddick? The truck was still there so he hadn't gone. She saw the other truck idling by the edge of the cliff.

The floor beneath them gave a violent shake. Eleayna struggled to keep her footing. The cliff was starting to crumble. The bomb she'd wired inside must have gone off. She'd planned to be out of here by now.

Racing forwards she skidded to a halt when she saw Riddick barely clinging onto the edge of the cliff with the tips of his fingers. She watched him for a few eternal moments before making a split-second decision and throwing herself forwards, slipping on some rocks she landed on her front, hard. Pain shot through her wounded side. She just missed a falling boulder by an inch and she rolled over to scramble backwards as it rolled towards her. Getting to her feet she leapt over the large crack that had appeared beneath it and landed on her front once more as she grabbed hold of Riddick's wrists. He stared up at her as she dug her nails into his skin trying to haul him up.

After a few moments of struggling he landed on top of her, his weight weighing her down as they gasped for breath. The pain in her side was paralysing. Now she could see him fully she could see the rip in his vest and the rapidly developing bruise underneath that had caused his momentary loss of balance and fall over the edge. Rolling off of her he was on his feet in an instant and scanning the rocky terrain around them for his attackers. Taking a step forward he stumbled and dropped to his knees, just in time to miss a shot fired at his head. They were in plain sight of everyone who was now feeling out of the building.

"Riddick!"

He was on his hands and knees as the three soldiers began sprinting towards them but he still managed to rip one's throat out and puncture the other's heart with the other shiv as Eleayna pinned the one coming at her beneath her with a nifty flip, breaking his neck she looked up at Riddick who was sprayed with blood and still on his knees.

Crawling towards him she scanned the area and saw several shadows moving to their right behind a pile of rocks, to her left were a dozen more and she knew that they would be spreading out in front of them to cut off their escape route if they didn't hurry. Grabbing him around the waist, he snarled at her when she clutched his bruised chest but she ignored him and swung his arm over her shoulder.

"Come on."

He was halfway to his feet when another shot rang out just skimming over them, Riddick roared angrily and she knew it must be paining him to feel even this small amount of vulnerability. She pulled him up and they managed to stumble a few hurried steps before another shot clipped Eleayna's arm and she stumbled onto Riddick knocking him over. When he scrambled to his feet but leant heavily against her through loss of blood, they nearly lost their balance again and this time it was Eleayna who fell against him. She lay half on top of him with one arm on either side of him, he stared up at her as shots ricocheted around them puncturing the ground.

"Riddick, if you don't move your ass we're both gonna die so will you put some fucking effort into it!"

He smiled at her, which only further infuriated her until he began to get to his feet; leaning against her again the pair of them put all their energy into racing across the open expanse until they had thrown themselves behind a cluster of rocks out of range. Riddick was breathing heavily, his lungs must have suffered some damage from the truck.

"Doesn't look to good, does it?" She murmured, tearing off her jacket and ripping it into strips.

She wrapped one strip around her waist to step the bleeding, the other around her arm. He was watching her. The pair of them were in pretty bad shape. She she of them were in pretty bad shape. tep the bleeding, the other around her arm. dea. could hear them regrouping on the other side of the rocks and the ground gave another ominous wobble. There was a very slim chance of making it. If they circled around the rocks covering them, managed to escape their notice and legged it to the truck…

With her mind working overtime, the pain seemed to lessen. She had a plan. She needed one of those idiot soldiers to wander a little closer. She grabbed a hefty rock and lobbed it at the goon closest to them. As she expected, the others were too spread out and he looked at them, but didn't call out. He made his way over. Eleayna levered herself up into a crouch. He rounded the rocks and caught sight of Riddick. Before he could raise his gun she snapped his neck. She grabbed the gun. Now she had to get them all back and near the edge. Easy.

"Don't move. Be ready to run for the truck."

He turned his silver gaze on her. He was wheezing now. They stared at each other, neither of them sure he could actually make it that far when he could barely breathe. Eleayna took a few breaths. Gymnastics with a bullet in your gut, probably wasn't a good idea. She leapt over the rocks and pelted towards the cliff edge. She shot two, three soldiers on her way. It barely made a dent but they all came rushing back. Exactly as she wanted them to.

They bunched together behind her, chasing her back the way she'd come. She took a breath and launched herself mid-run, flipping onto her hand, then her feet, back onto her hand and with one huge cat leap, onto all fours back behind the rocks. She had about four seconds. She fired the gun over the top of the rocks. There weren't enough bullets to take out the soldiers still advancing, but she did manage to fracture the already unsteady cliff edge. The ground beneath the soldiers started to crumble and they shouted in alarm.

"Let's go, Riddick!" She grabbed his arm and they ran.

The soldiers were panicking behind them but they were nearly there. Ten feet. Another five strides. Riddick barrelled into the truck and Eleayna jumped the side, switching on the engine and roaring away, spraying rocks behind them.

"I hope you're a better driver – than an assassin." Riddick grunted breathlessly, trying his hardest to stay conscious.

His chest was on fire and breathing was almost impossible. He could feel pressure building behind his ribs.

"Hey I'm a plenty good assassin." She growled over the noise of the wind and the rain still whipping around the truck. "If that guy had been where he was supposed to be—"

He gave a low grumbling laugh that turned into a hacking cough. Blood bubbled between his lips and she stared at him worriedly, almost careening into a tree. He muttered something pointedly about her driving and she swore at him.

"Saved your ass." She mumbled through gritted teeth.

He coughed again and she stomped down on the gas. The pair of them were likely to drop dead in this damn truck if they didn't get some help soon.

* * *

**FitMama** – sorry about the reeeeeeeeeeally long update. Lots of stuff happening.

**bima** – ah well they don't know that

**AMM3485** – thanks a lot


End file.
